Obsession
by Scorpion-chan23
Summary: Kardia est malade depuis toujours et il sait qu'il risque sa vie à chaque instant. Il n'a alors qu'une obsession: profiter et vivre la vie à cent à l'heure! Mais lorsqu'il arrive au Sanctuaire, son obsession maladive pourrait bien être doublée par une autre... Une obsession tellement présente qu'elle en deviendrait presque aussi douloureuse et destructrice que sa maladie...
1. Prologue

Coucou tout le monde! :D Et oui, je suis toujours vivante! ;D

Et cette fois-ci, je viens vers vous avec une longue fic qui portera sur Kardia et sa relation avec Dégel ^^ L'idée de cette fic m'étant venue lors de la rédaction de "Le coeur a ses raisons" que j'avais écrit pour Setsuki-kun ;)

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira!

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas ne m'appartiennent (toujours) pas mais bien à Masami Kurumada et Shiori Teshirogi (loués soient-ils!)

Sur ce, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps et...

Enjoy! ;D

* * *

Les battements effrénés d'un cœur brûlant…

Des larmes qui roulent et se mêlent au rouge du sang…

Une bouche qui s'entrouvre sur un long cri.

-Tenez-le ! Il ne doit surtout pas bouger : il en va de sa vie !

S'écria le médecin en chef en ajustant sa prise sur son mince coutelas d'opération. Les deux infirmières agrippèrent plus fermement les poignets et avant-bras du garçon qui se débattait violemment sur la table d'opération improvisée.

Le garçon gronda puis hurla lorsque le couteau plongea dans sa peau :

-Arrêtez ! Tuez-moi plutôt !

Rugit-il en se débattant de toutes ses forces, distribuant coups de pieds et de genoux à gauche et à droite. Un homme s'écarta en poussant un grognement de douleur lorsque son nez se rompit sous l'impact et il plaqua les mains pour retenir le flot de sang qui s'en échappait.

Le garçon haleta soudain et tenta de dégager sa main de l'emprise de la soigneuse qui le retenait. La femme glapit :

-Docteur ! Faîtes quelque chose !

Le médecin fronça les sourcils et adressa un petit signe de tête à une de ses infirmières. La jeune femme hocha précipitamment la tête et se saisit d'une concoction verdâtre qu'elle s'empressa de donner à son supérieur. L'homme repoussa une mèche de cheveux noirs qui collait à son front et se pencha au dessus de l'enfant :

-Il doit boire ceci : ça l'endormira ainsi que la douleur ! Plus il se débat, plus la chaleur de son cœur augmente et plus il se rapproche de la mort !

-Bien !

Toute l'équipe s'empressa d'immobiliser du mieux qu'elle pouvait le corps frémissant du patient qui poussa un véritable rugissement :

-Nooon !

-Il délire à cause de la fièvre !

Le médecin se pencha sur le garçon et le força à entrouvrir les lèvres pour y verser le liquide. Très vite, les mouvements de l'enfant se firent plus mous et enfin, ses yeux se fermèrent à moitié.

L'homme aux cheveux sombres souffla et déglutit :

-C'est le moment : tenez-le bien.

Mais alors qu'il entamait la scission, le corps du garçon fut parcouru d'un soubresaut violent et ses doigts se crispèrent violemment sur le drap de la table, si fort que certains ongles se rompirent. Son corps se cambra et il se mit à tousser. Une infirmière poussa un cri :

-Docteur !

Le médecin se pencha et retint une exclamation : le garçon toussait, s'étouffait avec son sang, et ses yeux injectés de sang s'étaient révulsés sous la douleur ! Alors que la potion était infaillible !

-Comment est-ce poss…

Mais il fut coupé par le hurlement rauque de l'enfant alors qu'un éclair déchirait le ciel.

-Qu'allons-nous faire ?

Le médecin hésita un instant puis grimaça d'impuissance avant de souffler, dégoûté :

-Nous ne pouvons rien faire dans ces conditions : il risque d'en mourir. Apportez des linges et de l'eau glacée : c'est tout ce que nous pouvons faire…

L'infirmière resta silencieuse un instant puis elle souffla de soulagement, comme si elle attendait cette capitulation depuis le début :

-Bien…

Puis elle s'éloigna, le front trempé de sueur mais une légère lueur de soulagement dans les yeux.

Sur la table, Kardia gémit longuement, le visage tordu par la douleur et les mains pressées sur sa poitrine, à l'endroit exact de son cœur.

Dehors, un nouvel éclair illumina le ciel, comme si Zeus désapprouvait cette décision…

Kardia avait douze ans... Et aussi forte que soit son envie de vivre, à l'instant, il ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose...

La délivrance... La mort, qui seule pourrait faire en sorte que cette douloureuse torture cesse enfin...

Le garçon poussa un ultime halètement avant de fermer les yeux, comme vidé...

Enfin, il allait pouvoir dormir... Du moins, jusqu'à la prochaine crise... Mais en attendant, il allait dormir... Se reposer...

Dormir...Enfin...

* * *

Et voilà, c'est déjà la fin de ce prologue ^^ J'espère qu'il vous a plu ;)

Normalement, je posterai le chapitre 1 demain (sauf si je n'ai pas eu le temps de le finir -_-") :)

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé et...

A très bientôt! ;D


	2. Chapter 1

Bien le bonsoir tout le monde ! :D

J'espère que vous allez bien : ici, c'est le déluge ! (oui, encore -_-'')

Enfin voilà, j'espère que le prologue vous a plu et je vous laisse avec ce premier chapitre qui est un peu une mise en place du décor ) J'espère que vous l'apprécierez ^^

Mais d'abord, réponse à la review de Brume d'toile :

Haha, tant mieux alors ^^ Je suis contente que ça te plaise : j'aime beaucoup Kardia et Dégel aussi et j'espère être à la hauteur de tes espérances :') (oui… je n'aime pas non plus faire de mal aux petits enfants mais bon… Avec Kardia… ca risque d'être compliqué ^^'')  
Encore merci et bonne lecture :') Biz !

Sur ce, je vous laisse avec le chapitre 1, en espérant qu'il vous plaira !

Enjoy !

* * *

-Kardia ?

Le médecin poussa doucement la légère tenture de lin qui cachait le lit du garçon à la vue des autres patients : Kardia était assis sur son lit et semblait l'attendre, les cheveux en bataille comme s'il venait de se réveiller.

-Quoi ?

Aboya ce dernier en le regardant à peine. Zacharias soupira discrètement et s'assit calmement sur le bord du lit en souriant :

-Je viens prendre de tes nouvelles…

-Vous mentez… Encore.

Grommela Kardia en levant les yeux au ciel. Le médecin se mordilla l'intérieur de la joue : encore une fois, le garçon avait été capable de comprendre son malaise… Mais… Comment pouvait-il annoncer « ça » à un enfant ? Comment pouvait-il annoncer la nouvelle avec naturel ? Zacharias jeta un coup d'œil à Kardia et retint un sursaut : il le regardait. Avec insistance.

Son visage était livide, d'une pâleur presque cadavérique… Pâleur due autant à la maladie qui le rongeait qu'au manque de soleil sur sa peau… Du sang avait séché à la commissure de ses lèvres et avait mal été nettoyé, preuve ultime de son état de santé plus que dramatique…

Zacharias ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arête du nez avant de souffler longuement, hésitant à la manière de formuler sa nouvelle…

-Ecoute… Heu… Kardia, tu sais qu'on fait tout notre possible pour toi et pour soigner ta maladie… Je… Heu… Enfin, nous…

-Ca va, ça va : abrégez et allez droit au but. Je suis plus un gamin, je peux entendre les mauvaises nouvelles.

Le médecin sursauta et plongea dans le bleu des yeux de Kardia. Kardia qui attendait…

Kardia qui semblait déjà savoir…

-Tu… Nous avons fait tout ce qui était en notre pouvoir mais… Même les concoctions les plus fortes ne parviennent plus à calmer ta douleur : c'est ce qui a empêché l'opération…

Il y eut un instant de silence… Silence pendant lequel Zacharias observa le visage de Kardia se tendre légèrement. Du moins, si on pouvait appeler ça se « tendre » : un muscle de la joue à peine plissé pouvait-il signifier la même chose ?

-Je suis désolé de devoir t'annoncer ça ainsi, d'autant plus que ta mère est morte et que ton père est introuvable mais…

Zacharias ferma les yeux un court instant :

-Si ton état de santé continue de s'aggraver de la sorte, il est fort probable que ton cœur ne soit plus en capacité de supporter le trop plein d'énergie qu'il contient…

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?...

Souffla Kardia, si bas que le médecin dût presque se pencher pour l'entendre : sa voix, devenue un filet ténu, s'était brisée sur la fin de sa phrase, comme s'il connaissait déjà la réponse… Zacharias retint son souffle un court instant avant d'achever :

-Si ça continue ainsi, et c'est ce que je crains, il te reste un an à vivre… Maximum. Et je ne peux te garantir que cette année sera indolore…

Termina le médecin aux cheveux sombres sans oser regarder son patient dans les yeux : il ne supporterait pas de voir les larmes et la peur envahir les prunelles si claires de l'enfant… Il ne pourrait pas supporter de voir le désespoir s'emparer de son cœur si vivant… Il ne pourrait…

-Pff… (Souffla Kardia, la voix étouffée et légèrement tremblante, la tête basse) Un an ?

-Oui… (Le médecin posa une main rassurante sur celle du garçon et la pressa avec chaleur) Je suis désolé, Kardia, mais nous avons fait tout ce que nous pouvions et…

Mais il se tut lorsqu'il vit avec désespoir les épaules du garçon commencer à trembler, secouées par des sanglots qu'il pouvait imaginer terriblement douloureux : cet enfant n'avait plus personne…

Sa mère était morte en le mettant au monde et son père, après l'avoir battu de nombreuses années, s'était volatilisé dans la nature, laissant son fils seul. Il avait survécu un ou deux ans de vol à l'étalage et avait fini par être retrouvé par Zacharias qui patrouillait dans les rues, à la recherche d'enfants malades à aider…

Il était tombé sur Kardia, les yeux grands ouverts et le visage éclaboussé de sang, les mains pressées sur son cœur brûlant. Très vite, le jeune médecin avait compris que la maladie de cet enfant ne serait pas facile à traiter. Mais il avait décidé de relever le défi : il n'avait que 7 ans ! Il ne pouvait laisser mourir un enfant sans rien tenter !

Et pourtant… Après trois ans de traitements, la maladie de Kardia ne cessait d'empirer, le conduisant inévitablement et douloureusement à sa perte…

Zacharias leva sa deuxième main dans le but de consoler le garçon mais soudain, Kardia releva la tête et le médecin écarquilla des yeux ébahis :

-Tu…

Contrairement à ce qu'il croyait, Kardia ne pleurait pas, ne s'apitoyait pas sur son sort…

Non… Bien loin de là…

-Hahahaha ! C'est tout ?! C'est ça qui vous mettait dans un état pareil ?! Haha, c'est trop drôle !

Il riait.

Comme un fou.

Kardia rejeta alors la tête en arrière, riant à gorge déployée, les bras pressés sur son ventre comme s'il tentait de s'arrêter. Les yeux fermés, il semblait… Rayonnant.

Vivant.

Et pourtant, Zacharias recula prudemment, les sourcils haussés et la bouche entrouverte : cet air sur le visage du garçon, cet air qu'il aurait qualifié de fou… Était terriblement effrayant ! Et il se sentait…

Mal à l'aise… Presque en danger.

Et Kardia continuait de rire comme un forcené, un rire semblable à un ricanement maladif qui se transformerait en rire malsain. Soudain, le jeune garçon se laissa tomber sur son lit, les bras en croix et la poitrine secouée de hoquets tant il riait.

Zacharias hésita un instant puis osa demander :

-Qu'y a-t-il de drôle ?

-Haha ! Vous pouvez pas comprendre… C'est juste que… (Kardia ferma les yeux) Je voudrais aller dehors quelques instants.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est judicieux dans ton ét…

-Sérieux ? Allons, doc, il me reste un an à vivre ! Vous allez pas refuser la requête d'un moribond, non ?

Argumenta le jeune garçon aux cheveux marines, posant un regard moqueur sur le médecin aux cheveux sombres. Zacharias sembla hésiter un long moment, pesant le pour et le contre, puis, il baissa la tête et souffla :

-Je suis désolé, mais c'est non.

Kardia se redressa sur son lit :

-Quoi ?!

-Je suis désolé.

-Vous êtes pas sérieux ?!

-Je suis on ne peut plus sérieux, Kardia : je veux te protéger de…

-Me protéger ?! (S'écria le garçon en se redressant brusquement) De quoi ?! Du grand méchant loup ?! Y'a rien dehors qui soit plus dangereux que ma maladie, doc ! Alors pourquoi est-ce que…

-Parce que je ne veux pas que tu coures à ta perte, bougre d'imbécile ! (S'écria le médecin, si fort que Kardia en sursauta, peu habitué aux excès de colère du jeune homme) Il y a une chance que tu vives un an alors ne va pas la gâcher en risquant ta vie dehors !

Zacharias se leva brusquement, les sourcils froncés et se força à ne pas se retourner lorsque Kardia le rappela :

- Et depuis quand cette infirmerie est devenue une prison, hein ?! Vous n'avez pas le droit de me retenir ici ! Contrairement à ce que vous semblez penser, vous n'êtes pas mon père !

La main du médecin s'écrasa sur sa joue en un claquement sec, envoyant sa tête sur le côté. Le jeune garçon retint un glapissement et foudroya l'homme du regard tandis que celui-ci grondait :

-Ne dis plus jamais… Une chose pareille. Tu as compris ?

Kardia ne répondit pas, se contentant de fusiller le médecin d'un regard noir qui faillit faire reculer ce dernier :

-Est-ce que tu as compris ?

Le garçon esquissa un demi-sourire et cracha le peu de sang qui avait envahi sa bouche :

-Si vous imaginez qu'une simple gifle va me faire taire, vous vous foutez le doigt dans l'œil, et profondément si vous voulez mon avis ! Et je reste sur mes positions : vous n'êtes pas mon père.

Asséna-t-il durement avant de se recoucher lentement, provoquant ouvertement le médecin du regard.

-Et vous ne le serez jamais.

Zacharias serra le poing puis ouvrit rageusement le rideau et s'éloigna, la rage au cœur : il voulait simplement protéger cet enfant.

Il avait voulu le sauver mais il avait échoué…

Lamentablement…

Allongé sur son lit de fortune, Kardia s'empêcha de hurler sa frustration en se mordant la lèvre et en se pinçant le bras : seule la douleur pouvait le détourner de la colère. Du sang roula le long de son menton et il passa la langue dessus : le goût du sang était métallique, chaud,… Ennivrant…

Kardia sourit : il adorait ça…

Et puis, qui était cet homme pour lui interdire de sortir, hein ? Oh non, c'était décidé, personne ne l'empêcherait de sortir.

Personne !

$s$s$s$

Zacharias verrouilla la porte de ses appartements et ferma les yeux, s'adossant contre le bois. Il inspira profondément, tentant de contenir les larmes qui menaçaient de le submerger puis, il se laissa glisser le long de la porte, le visage enfouit entre ses mains :

-Pardonne-moi, Helena… Je n'ai pas pu le sauver…

Souffla-t-il, la voix rauque et chargée d'émotion.

En vérité, s'il s'accrochait tellement à la survie de cet enfant,… C'était parce qu'il avait aimé sa mère…

Follement…

Mais elle lui avait préféré cet homme, ce malade aux cheveux bleus…

Pourquoi malade, Hé bien parce que cet homme passait son temps à boire, à la battre, et bien souvent lors de la grossesse de son épouse, il se rendait au bordel pour aller « voir ailleurs »…

Jamais Zacharias n'avait compris comment Helena, si douce, si tendre, pouvait avoir aimé cet homme. Mais quand elle avait donné naissance à son fils, elle l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux, le regard larmoyant, et avait murmuré :

-Zach… Promets-moi que tu veilleras sur lui…

Et une fois de plus, le médecin s'était noyé dans ses yeux si clairs…  
Encore une fois, il n'avait pas pu refuser devant tant de pûreté...

Et ainsi, à chaque fois que Zacharias plongeait dans le bleu des yeux de Kardia, c'était comme s'il retrouvait ceux d'Helena… Sa tendre et tant aimée Helena…

Elle qui était morte dans ses bras après avoir donné la vie…

Elle qu'il n'avait pas pu sauver…

Son ange…

Il la voyait encore le jour de son mariage, ses longs cheveux blonds tressés, son sourire lumineux et éclatant, cette robe blanche voletant en ourlet derrière elle, sa peau d'ivoire…

Ses grands yeux bleus…

Zacharias tomba à genoux sur le sol et se mit à sangloter, pleurant son amour perdu et cet enfant qui aurait pu être le sien…

$s$s$s$

La nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber sur la Grèce et tous les baraquements de l'infirmerie étaient silencieux.

Tous ? Non ! Car une petite silhouette venait de se laisser tomber sur le sol.

Une silhouette aux cheveux bleus qui avait fait une corde avec ses draps pour s'enfuir de cette prison.

Kardia se réceptionna en position accroupie et attendit quelques secondes, haletant, le cœur battant…

Mais rien.

Personne ne l'avait vu ou entendu s'enfuir.

Le garçon poussa un soupir de soulagement puis, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire ravi et il s'élança vers l'Ouest. Vers le soleil couchant.

-Haha ! Trop facile ! S'ils pensent que je vais revenir, ils se mettent le doigt dans l'œil !

D'abord, il trottina, observant les fleurs à gauche, les oiseaux à droite, la mer devant…

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et son sourire s'élargit :

-La mer…

Kardia sentit son cœur tressaillir dans sa poitrine et il accéléra, forçant sur ses jambes fébriles : il avait toujours entendu le bruit des vagues mais jamais il ne l'avait vue.

C'était une expérience à vivre lors de sa première sortie.

Non ?

Kardia accéléra encore, le vent fouettait son visage et une étrange sensation s'emparait de son corps.

Une étrange torpeur…

Ses poumons commençaient à lui faire mal, ses jambes lui hurlaient de s'arrêter,…

Mais c'était hors de question !

Kardia sourit soudain et, lorsqu'il arriva au sommet d'une petite colline, il sauta, de toutes ses forces.

Et comme la terre s'éloignait de ses pieds, il éclata de rire et leva les bras au ciel :

Plus de barrières… Plus de limites…

Un an de vie… Un an…

365 jours à profiter de la vie à cent à l'heure.

C'est que ça sonnait plutôt bien !

Vous ne trouvez pas ?

Le jeune garçon atterit sur le sol et roula sur le dos, les mains plongées dans l'herbe, le souffle court. Il regarda le ciel longuement, il le regarda se mêler d'or et de rouge, d'orange et de rose,… Sans pouvoir cesser de sourire béatement.

Cette sensation…

Cette impression de fatigue et de satisfaction…

Kardia ferma les yeux et se mit à rire :

-C'est donc ça… (Il ouvrit les yeux) La vie…

$s$s$s$

La mer n'avait pas retenu son attention bien longtemps. Très vite, Kardia avait ressenti le besoin de voir d'autres choses, un maximum de nouveaux endroits. Mais il fut un peu…

Déçu.

-C'est quoi ce trou perdu ? On est mis en quarantaine ou quoi ?

S'interrogea-t-il en fronçant les sourcils et en posant la main sur colonne blanchâtre : il était arrivé dans cet étrange endroit quelques minutes auparavant et il n'y avait pas âme qui vive.

-Je suis complètement perdu…

Marmonna Kardia en avançant de quelques mètres. Soudain, son cœur manqua un battement et il écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'une terrible douleur gonfla malicieusement dans sa poitrine.

Le garçon aux cheveux bleus se pencha en avant et plaqua sa main sur sa poitrine en poussant un hoquet de surprise :

-Argh… Encore ?! C'est la deuxième… Aujourd'hui…

Souffla-t-il. Puis, il baissa la tête et ricana, s'asseyant tant bien que mal sur une pierre plus grosse que les autres :

-Héhé… On dirait que j'y ai été un peu fort…

Les battements de son cœur se transformèrent très rapidement en soubresauts effrénés, provoquant une grimace à son propriétaire qui s'allongea mollement :

-Mais je… Je…

Son regard fut soudain voilé par des larmes de douleur mais aussi de dépit alors que du sang roulait sur son menton :

-Je ne veux pas mourir dans un lit… Je ne veux pas vivre et mourir comme ça…

Il ferma les yeux et crispa ses mains sur son cœur brûlant en se mordant la lèvre pour s'empêcher de crier : il serrait fort ! Il allait prouver à ce médecin papa-poule qu'il allait s'en sortir ! Il rouvrit les yeux et fixa le soleil se coucher, laissant place à un ciel rempli d'étoiles toutes plus brillantes les unes que les autres… C'était beau… Vraiment…

Mais comme il se sentait de plus en plus faible et que sa vue devenait trouble, un bruit et une voix grave le firent sursauter :

-Hé bien… Qu'avons-nous là ?

Kardia se retourna à demi, essayant de rester allongé aussi longtemps que possible pour ménager son cœur : là, au dessus de lui, il y avait un homme. Il grimaça : un vieil homme affublé d'une longue barbe blanche et d'une masse de cheveux sales et effilés, au nez crochu et à la peau grisâtre…

Mais ce qui surprit Kardia plus que son apparence, ce fut cette étrange impression…

Comme si…

-Ca va faire cent ans que je n'ai pas remis les pieds en Grèce, (Monologua-t-il d'une voix grave, assurée bien que légèrement chevrotante) et voilà que je tombe sur un petit gars plein de vie… (Il se pencha en avant et susurra) Malheureusement pour toi, ton cœur ne supporte pas ce trop plein d'énergie. C'est vraiment dommage… Du vrai gâchis.

Kardia se força à se redresser et esquissa un sourire moqueur :

-Hé quoi, vieux débris, tu te moques de moi ? Enfin, on se connaît à peine…

Non… Ce qui surprit Kardia…

C'était ce froid…

Ce froid que semblait dégager cet homme.

Comme s'il était enveloppé d'une aura glaciale…

Polaire même.

Et Kardia détestait le froid.

Vraiment.

Le vieillard le dévisagea un court instant puis, il rit doucement :

-Hmpf… Ton cœur est malade mais ta langue est acerbe ! Quel dommage, mon jeune ami, ta vie était promise à un bel avenir…

Sembla-t-il le narguer. Kardia se redressa, ouvrit la bouche dans le but de remettre cet espèce de vieux schnok (sans doute pédophile sur les bords ! … « Oh ciel ! Il faut fuir ! ») à sa place mais son cœur l'élança plus fort et il ne put que grimacer tandis que l'homme continuait d'un ton plus doux :

-Si seulement la nature t'avait donné un corps à la hauteur, tu brillerais de mille feux…

Kardia entrouvrit la bouche :

-Comment ça « briller » ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ce malade ?

Songea-t-il. Mais déjà, le vieillard finissait :

-A la manière d'Antarès.

Kardia écarquilla les yeux :

-An… tarès ?

Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette merde ? Antarès ? C'était quoi, ça ? Une ville ? Un pays ? Ou alors…

Il écarquilla les yeux :

-Une étoile…

La douleur semblant avoir été reléguée au second plan, Kardia se redressa, buvant littéralement les paroles de l'homme :

-Jeune homme, le sang de la Déesse Athéna coule dans mes veines…

-Attendez un seconde…Est-ce que ça veut dire que ce vieux crouton est… Un descendant d'Athéna ? 'Tain ! Je comprends plus rien !

Soupira mentalement Kardia, épuisé tant par la douleur que par sa fuite effrénée :

-Si je te le transmets, ton cœur retrouvera la force nécessaire pour te faire vivre.

-A… Athéna ?... (Souffla Kardia) Excusez-moi mais je ne suis pas sûr de comp…

-Et si Elle t'accorde Sa confiance, tu pourras vivre éternellement. Moi-même me bats à ses côtés depuis cinq cents ans et il est temps pour moi de passer le relais.

L'homme se pencha en avant et sourit derrière sa barbe :

-Veux-tu tenter ta chance ?

Kardia écarquilla les yeux puis baissa la tête, incapable de soutenir le regard glacé du vieillard : c'était quoi ces conneries ?! Athéna ? Vivre éternellement ?!

…

Et puis merde, quoi ! Ce type disait avoir 500 ans ! Ca vous semblerait normal à vous ?!

Mais le jeune garçon n'hésita pas bien longtemps : on lui proposait de vivre, non ? Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose à dire (bien qu'il ne faisait pas cent pour cent confiance à ce vieux débris…) :

-Héhé… J'ai rien demandé à personne mais je te remercie pour ta proposition, le vieux…

-Alors… (Commença l'homme mais Kardia le coupa)

-Seulement, tu te goures complètement : vivre éternellement n'est pas mon but.

Il leva la tête et sourit, le visage lumineux et ensanglanté :

-C'est juste que, vu que j'ai la chance d'être toujours en vie, je veux en profiter pleinement, qu'importe le temps que ça durera ! Un an, trois, dix ou vingt-cinq, je m'en contrefous tant que je peux profiter ! Alors, je suis prêt, vieil homme ! Fais ton truc !

Sourit Kardia en faisant face au vieillard.

Vieillard qui resta interdit un instant avant de sourire :

-Bien… Alors prépare-toi à recevoir cette technique interdite.

L'homme leva la main et l'approcha du cœur de Kardia qui souffla :

-Je suis prêt.

-Jure-tu allégeance à la Déesse Athéna ?

-Oui.

-Jure-tu de lui être fidèle ?

-Oui.

Répondit encore une fois Kardia. L'homme sourit :

-Bien.

Et il posa le bout de ses doigts sur la poitrine du garçon.

Alors qu'il s'attendait à une douleur minime, ce fut comme s'il subissait 10 crises à la fois !

Kardia n'eut même pas le temps d'avoir mal…

Il sentit ses yeux se révulser et il tomba en arrière…

Inconscient…

* * *

Pfiuu ! Et bien voilà : )J'espère que vous avez aimé ) Je me mets à la rédaction du chapitre 2 aussi vite que possible ! ^^

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé et…

A la prochaine :D


	3. Chapter 2

Salut tout le monde ! :D

He bien voilà, il a fallu le temps, mais je peux enfin vous offrir le chapitre 3 :D J'espère qu'il vous plaira : j'y ai mis tout mon amour )

Mais d'abord et avant tout, réponses aux reviews :D

Brume d'toiles : Haha, merci ^^ Je pense que c'était un peu un passage obligé vu que cette fic retrace plus ou moins la vie de Chevalier de Kardia alors… C'était inévitable ) Ah ! La rencontre à lieu ici D J'espère qu'elle te plaira ^^ (Je pense que c'est ce que j'aurais fait aussi X) Une vie remplie mais dangereuse plutôt qu'une vie courte et malade…) Ps : Haha ! XD merci ! Ca me fait trop plaisir :')

Encore merci pour ton soutien et gros bisous ! :D

Haruka : Merci merci ^^ Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise (autant que l'autre )) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi ^^ Encore merci et gros bisous ! D

Sur ce, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps ! :D

Enjoy !

* * *

5 ans plus tard…

-Les garçons, cessez un moment je vous prie !

Kardia se retourna, se détournant à regret de son mannequin d'entraînement :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il nous veut encore ?

Grommela-t-il à l'adresse de Manigoldo, seul garçon qu'il pouvait réellement supporter dans leur petit groupe :

En effet, si Shion était bien gentil… Ouais mais en fait, c'était ça le problème ! Il était bien trop gentil ! On aurait dit qu'il avait l'impression que tout le monde était gentil, que le monde était simple,… Beurk ! Trop d'optimise dans une seule personne !

Asmita se montrait toutes les lunes et encore, lorsqu'il était là, il s'entraînait de son côté, disant que l'homme le plus proche des Dieux n'avait pas à se mêler à de tels insectes

Dohko et son insupportable manie à se déshabiller un peu trop rapidement et à poser des questions stupides (genre « Tout va bien, Shion ? » quand celui-ci venait de s'exploser la main contre un rocher et saignait comme un porc qu'on aurait égorgé) ;

El Cid ne leur adressait jamais un regard et passait son temps à toujours vouloir mieux faire que tout le monde, passant pour un espèce d'arrogant asocial

Quand à Albafica, il montrait le bout de son nez une fois tous les mille ans quand son maître avait un truc ou l'autre au Sanctuaire et ne se mêlait pas à la foule…

En bref, seul Manigoldo semblait relever le niveau ! Rieur, un poil cruel sur les bords, puissant, jamais sérieux pour un sou et restant néanmoins un garçon sûr de lui et de sa force !

Un peu comme lui, au fond...

Kardia, lui, avait été amenée au Sanctuaire par cet espèce de vieux crouton, qui lui avait fait don de ces techniques interdites dont il ne devait parler à personne, trois ans auparavant. Et depuis, il se battait pour se montrer digne de l'armure du Scorpion…

L'entraînement n'était pas facile.

Au début, il arrivait qu'il s'endorme à table, trop épuisé pour attendre l'heure du coucher. Une fois, il était tombé tête la première dans son bol de soupe et c'était son maître, Sargas, ex Chevalier du Scorpion à la presque retraite, qui l'avait redressé par le col pour éviter qu'il se noie bêtement !

-N'oublie pas, Kardia (Lui avait-il dit), un homme, même un futur Chevalier d'Athéna, peut se noyer dans quinze centimètres d'eau ou de tout autre liquide !

-Super, merci ! Grace à toi, je viens de gâcher un bout de ma matière grise pour une connerie !

Bon, il avait passé la nuit au cachot après avoir reçu deux ou trois coups de bâton mais enfin, ça en avait valu la peine ! Rien que pour voir la tête du Scorpion en titre devenir rouge pivoine et ses joues se gonfler pour contenir un cri de rage, Kardia aurait répondu la même chose mille fois !

Mais avec le temps, ses crises arrivant de moins en moins fréquemment, une ou deux fois par semaine minimum, l'entraînement devenait sa raison de vivre. On parlait quelque part d'une Guerre Sainte ou un truc dans le genre : et c'était une excellente nouvelle !

En effet, quoi de mieux pour lui que de vivre une courte mais belle vie bien remplie avant de mourir sur le champ de bataille face à un adversaire capable de faire brûler son cœur jusqu'à son paroxysme ?

Ca faisait vraiment rêver…

En fait, pour être bien précis, ils s'étaient d'abord entraînés séparément, tous à un endroit différent : l'un dans une forêt reculée en Espagne, un autre à Jamir, un troisième en Chine, et lui, sur l'île de Milos. Et ce pendant 4 ans. Ils s'étaient tous (ou presque) rassemblés au Sanctuaire depuis quelques mois et attendaient que le reste des apprentis ne reviennent en Grèce pour recevoir leurs armures respectives ensemble.

L'entraînement avait été très dur : on lui avait appris à résister au poison de sa propre attaque, à faire pousser ce fameux ongle rouge dont il était très fier,… Mais surtout…

L'attaque finale…

L'aiguille écarlate Antarès Katakeo…

L'attaque à n'utiliser qu'en cas de force majeure.

…

La classe totale !

Vivement que cette fichue Guerre commence !

Enfin bref, Manigoldo haussa vaguement les épaules en guise de réponse :

-Aucune idée.

-Hmpf : il nous prend un peu trop pour ses gamins, non ?

-Ca doit te changer de ces quatre dernières années.

Ricana Manigoldo en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes. Kardia esquissa un sourire moqueur :

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux : on n'est pas tous entraînés par des vieux gâteux à tendance « papy-poule » !

-Tu sais que tu parles de ton futur Pope, là ?

-Et alors ?

Manigoldo sourit puis, Sysiphe (car qui d'autre que lui aurait pu les appeler « les garçons » ?) prit la parole, ce sourire perpétuellement chaleureux sur les lèvres :

-Bien, je vous arrête un court instant le temps de vous présenter un de vos frères qui vient d'arriver de son lieu d'entraînement…

Un jeune garçon que Kardia n'avait pas vu jusqu'à maintenant fit un pas en avant et les salua d'un mouvement de tête respectueux :

-Voici Dégel, il revient de Sibérie et prétend à l'armure du Verseau. Il…

Mais Kardia ne l'écoutait plus. Il ne l'entendait plus, ne le voyais plus…

Car, juste au moment où les yeux du jeune garçon s'étaient posés sur lui, il avait cessé de respirer.

Ce mauve profond dans lequel il se noyait était certainement la couleur la plus hypnotique qu'il ait jamais vue…

Ils s'entre regardèrent un court instant, quelques secondes au plus…

Des secondes qui semblèrent des heures à Kardia.

Et quand Dégel détourna les yeux avec un air légèrement suffisant, le Grec respira un grand coup, comme s'il était resté en apnée des heures entières.

Au fond, s'était peut-être ce qui s'était passé…

Ainsi, lorsque ce jeune garçon aux yeux hypnotiques se détourna et se dirigea vers les maisons du Zodiaque, sans doute pour rejoindre la sienne, Kardia le suivit des yeux, regardant ses cheveux verts mi-longs caresser ses omoplates, ses jambes interminables, sa peau d'ivoire briller au soleil…

Kardia sursauta lorsque Manigoldo lui planta un doigt dans le ventre en souriant :

-Alors, tu viens ou tu préfères mater Mister Glaçon tut le reste de la journée ?

Le futur Scorpion hésita un instant et porta une main à son front :

-Désolé… Je sais pas ce qui m'a prit.

Puis, un sourire lumineux étira ses lèvres :

-Attends une seconde, il connait encore personne, c'est ça ?

-Hein ?

-Dégel !

-Ah ! Heu bah nan… Pourq…

-Ok merci mec ! J'arrive !

S'exclama Kardia avant de se ruer vers les escaliers qui le mènerait vers ce jeune garçon si envoûtant. Manigoldo resta un instant coi, la bouche entrouverte, avant de se mettre à beugler :

-'Tain Kardia ! Mais tu fous quoi ?!

-Je vais lui faire visiter !

-Quoi ?! Attends ! Reviens ! Revi…

Mais Kardia était déjà hors de portée de voix…

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il courait ni pourquoi il devait absolument parler à ce Dégel.

Il savait seulement qu'il voulait revoir ces yeux…

Même un court instant.

Bien vite, il arriva au niveau du premier temple et il appela :

-Hé !

Dégel se retourna à demi puis haussa un sourcil :

-Il y a un problème ?

-Non, non ! (Sourit Kardia en s'arrêtant à ses côtés) Je me suis juste dit que t'avais peut-être besoin d'un guide pour te faire visiter et me voilà !

Le jeune garçon aux cheveux verts le dévisagea longuement, en silence, avant de se détourner :

-Non merci.

Kardia ne put même pas le rappeler. Il avait l'impression que Dégel venait de lui envoyer un coup de poing magistral qui l'aurait envoyé valser dans les escaliers et atterrir tête la première dans les rosiers empoisonnés du 12ème …

En bref, il avait mal.

L'amour propre en miettes, Kardia trottina et attrapa le garçon par l'épaule :

-Hé mais pourquoi ? J'suis pas un mon…

-Lâche-moi.

Kardia haussa les sourcils puis sourit :

-Quoi ?

-Tu me lâches… Immédiatement.

-Ou quoi ?

-Je ne voudrais pas qu'on se dispute le jour même de mon arrivée.

-Au contraire ! Je demande à voir ! Disputons-nous ! Crie-moi dessus ! Vas-y !

Dégel posa un regard rempli de dédain sur lui avant de se dégager et de se remettre à avancer :

-Je vaux mieux que ça : trouve-toi quelqu'un d'autre sur qui passer ta colère et ta frustration.

-Comment ?!

Kardia empoigna violemment le garçon par le col et le plaqua contre une colonne avant de feuler, le visage à quelques centimètres du sien :

-Tu retire ce que tu as dit : maintenant !

-Lâche-moi !

-Pas avant de t'avoir entendu me supplier de t'excuser.

Dégel fronça les sourcils et agrippa le poignet de Kardia, sans le serrer :

-Tu fais quoi, là ? Tu penses qu'avec tes muscles de poulet tu vas arriver à me faire mal ?

Mais Dégel sourit et Kardia baissa les yeux lorsqu'il sentit un vent froid glisser le long de son bras…

Ecarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il vit avec horreur de la glace geler peu à peu sa main et son avant-bras.

Vite, il s'empressa de lâcher Dégel et de secouer la main :

-Putain ! Mais c'est quoi ce bordel !

Il leva des yeux ébahis vers son futur frère d'arme, la bouche entrouverte et…

Vit qu'il souriait, cet air suffisant sur le visage.

Et comprit qui lui avait joué ce tour.

-C'est toi qui a fait ça ?

Le sourire de Dégel s'agrandit :

-A ton avis ?…

Kardia resta bouche-bée un long moment, surpris de la vigueur de ce garçon qu'il avait pensé frêle et fragile. Il se redressa :

-He ben… Si tu veux mon avis… Tes parents se sont bien foutus de ta gueule !

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait parler de mon prénom alors que je viens de te geler le bras ?

-Sérieux ? Dégel… La fonte des glaces… C'est nul !

S'énerva Kardia, ne trouvant rien d'autre à faire pour charrier cet énergumène. Mais encore une fois, Dégel sourit :

-Et toi ? Kardia… J'espère que tu n'as pas une maladie « kardiaque »… Ce serait vraiment ennuyeux, non ?

Et il s'éloigna, laissant le jeune garçon aux cheveux bleus souffler dans son dos :

-Si tu savais…

$s$s$s$

Depuis ce jour, il ne fermait plus jamais l'œil de la nuit.

Ses rêves et ses cauchemars étaient peuplés d'une silhouette aux cheveux verts et aux yeux mauves.

Bien souvent lors de ses crises, dans son délire, il croyait un instant que Dégel était à ses côtés et lui faisait la lecture pour le distraire et le calmer…

Refroidissait la chaleur de son cœur pour l'apaiser…

Stupide, non ?

Quand il se réveillait, il en riait.

Il riait de sa bêtise.

Quand l'atmosphère devenait trop oppressante, il se mordait : il devait absolument s'empêcher de crier.

Personne ne devait savoir.

Ainsi, quand la douleur était trop forte, il se mordait,… Jusqu'au sang.

Pour que personne ne sache…

Mais aussi pour se distraire de la pensée de Dégel…

Dégel qui le hantait.

Dégel qui l'empêchait de dormir presque aussi efficacement que ses douleurs cardiaques…

Pendant la journée, Kardia passait son temps à le chercher des yeux.

Pendant la nuit, le futur Verseau peuplait ses rêves…

Bons ou mauvais…

$s$s$s$

Kardia se pencha vivement avant de rouler dans le sable de l'arène.

Sans cesser de sourire.

En face de lui, Dohko poussa un grognement frustré avant de se retourner, les poings levés et une grimace de rage déformant son visage. Kardia n'attendit pas un instant qu'une autre occasion se prépare : il fonça sur son adversaire et serra le poing :

-Et bam !

Dans les gradins de l'arène, Shion porta la main à sa bouche, retenant difficilement un cri effrayé lorsque le poing du futur Scorpion cueillit le Chinois sous le menton et le fit littéralement décoller d'un bon mètre.

Kardia sourit et, alors que le pauvre Dohoko venait à peine de quitter la terre ferme, il lui asséna un coup de pied d'une force monumentale dans le ventre, l'envoyant s'écraser contre une colonne qui était là au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment…

Le pauvre bougre, assis au milieu des décombres, leva difficilement la tête, la bouche inondée de sang et les yeux hagards et sursauta lorsque son psychopathe d'adversaire l'empoigna par le col de sa chem…

Ah ben non, suis-je bête ! On parle de Dohko là ! Il ne portait donc évidemment pas de chemise ! Limite s'il avait un pantalon !

Rectifions donc le tir : Il sursauta lorsque son psychopathe d'adversaire l'empoigna brutalement par les cheveux (ben oui quoi…) et lui força à le regarder : Kardia, le soleil dans le dos, ce qui lui donnait une véritable aura maléfique, souriait :

-Alors, t'en as eu assez ?

La gorge sèche, le corps et l'amour propre en miettes, Dohko ne put que pousser un râle rauque, ce qui ne sembla pas combler son adversaire et néanmoins futur collègue… Il raffermit sa prise sur les cheveux du Chinois et rapprocha son visage du sien pour feuler :

-Je viens de te poser une question, tu pourrais répondre, non ? Ou bien tu ne pige pas quand je te parle ? T'as appris à parler le Grec pourtant, ça devrait aller… Ou bien je vais devoir apprendre le Chinois pour qu'on puisse communiquer ?

Dohko grimaça puis toussa :

-'A va… J'abandonne…

Le sourire de Kardia s'élargit et le pauvre garçon eut l'horrible impression de n'être qu'un jouet entre les mains d'un enfant… Le genre d'enfant qui torturait ses peluches…

-Ca suffit Kardia ! Le combat est fini !

Dohko poussa un léger soupir de soulagement lorsque la voix de Sisyphe mit fin à son supplice autant physique que mental. Mais Kardia le regarda encore un moment en soufflant :

-Pff… Fragile petite chose…

Dohko commençait à prier pour que le Sagittaire intervienne mais, enfin, le jeune garçon aux cheveux bleus le lâcha et il retomba lourdement sur le sol en poussant un petit « ouf ! » discret.

Dans les gradins, Shion souffla et se leva pour descendre vers l'arène…

Dohko leva la tête lorsqu'une main secourable se tendit devant lui et…

Haussa un sourcil : il remonta le long du poignet basané, glissa le long d'un biceps bien trop présent pour être celui de Shion, croisa un sourire rassurant…

Plongea dans le bleu des yeux du garçon…

Kardia sourit et Dohko fit de même : au fond, cet espèce de sadique était sans doute quelqu'un de très gentil mais de solitaire et malheureux. Il l'avait mal jugé !

Mais il n'était pas trop tard pour faire plus ample connaissance avec son futur frère d'arme !

Alors, Dohko leva la main, l'approcha de celle de Kardia et…

-Tu fais quoi là ?

S'étonna le Grec aux cheveux bleus et Dohko haussa les sourcils :

-Hu ?

-Tu fous quoi ?

-Ben… Heu… Je… me relève ?

-En t'aidant de ma main ?

Dohko fronça légèrement les sourcils : Kardia ne jouait pas la comédie, il semblait réellement se demander ce qu'il faisait…

-C'est bien pour ça que tu la tends, non ?

Se hasarda-t-il, peu sur de lui. Kardia le regarda un court instant puis se mit à pouffer :

-Pff ! Sérieux ?! T'as cru que j'allais t'aider ?

Dohko hésita, ne sachant pas si Kardia se moquait de lui ou bien s'il était sérieux. Mais lorsque le futur Scorpion parla, il eut sa réponse :

-Nan mais t'es juste tombé sur ma gourde en fait : je tendais juste la main pour que tu me la passes, te fais pas de faux espoirs !

Le brun entrouvrit la bouche, la referma, la rouvrit : scotché par la façon dont Kardia lui avait dit ça…

Comme si ça coulait de source…

-Hé, ferme la bouche : tu risques de gober des mouches.

Ricana Kardia en se redressant après avoir récupéré sa gourde. Puis, il se détourna et s'en fut vers les marches des gradins, le sourire aux lèvres : il ne se bougea pas lorsque Shion courut à la rencontre de son ami :

-Tu aurais pu te décaler au moins.

Grommela l'Atlante lorsqu'il passa à côté, persuadé qu'il ne l'entendrait pas. Kardia sourit :

-Et quoi encore ? Je dois faire la courbette et t'appeler « Majesté » ? Non merci, très peu pour moi !

Et il commença son ascension, plutôt satisfait de lui-même.

Tout en avançant, il se délecta de la peur qu'il lisait dans les yeux des apprentis et même de certains chevaliers présents lors de l'entraînement. Pour pousser le vice plus loin, il adressa même un clin d'œil à une jeune fille masquée et il étouffa un petit rire lorsqu'elle sursauta et baissa la tête.

Kardia jeta un coup d'œil furtif sur la droite avant de se renfrogner : il était fier de lui. Non seulement il avait vaincu cet imbécile et semi-nudiste de Dohko à plat de couture, mais en plus, il avait réussi à s'attirer le respect et la crainte de ses pairs.

Il s'était déjà entraîné avec presque tous ses futurs frères d'armes et n'avait perdu qu'à de rares occasions. Les seuls dont il n'avait jamais tâté la force étaient ses frères déjà Chevaliers (tels Aldébaran, Aspros, Elias (un mec dont il n'avait vu ne fut-ce que le bout du nez), et Sysiphe) ainsi que trois autres de ses frères apprentis : le secret Asmita (qui se prenait quand même pour quelqu'un alors qu'il était aveugle ! Non mais, si ça c'était pas de la vanité !), l'invisible Albafica (que seuls Manigoldo et Shion pouvaient espérer approcher (une histoire de sang empoisonné ou un truc dans le genre…)) et le mystérieux Dégel…

Dégel…

Kardia poussa un petit « Tss » frustré : non seulement il venait de transpirer et de se fatiguer pour rien…

Mais en plus, Dégel n'avait pas levé les yeux de son foutu bouquin…

Pire, il s'était éclipsé avant la fin de l'entraînement !

Alors que Kardia s'était excusé de son mauvais comportement et vice-versa…

-'Tain ! Mais c'est qui ce mec ? Il se croit supérieur à nous ? Ouais… Ca doit être ça. Sans doute qu'il forme une espèce de secte secrète avec ces gros coincés d'Asmichose et Albafitruc ! Mouais… Ca doit être ça !

Le futur Scorpion poussa un semi soupir sans pouvoir tout à fait savoir s'il était furieux contre cet ingrat de Dégel ou bien contre lui-même et son incapacité à attirer son attention…

* * *

Et voilà ! :D

Je pense que le chapitre est (assez) long pour me faire pardonner… Parce que je ne saurai sans doute pas poster avant une ou deux semaines XS Nan, me frappez pas ! *Cours se planquer derrière son canapé*

Mais je vous promets que je ferai au plus vite, juste pour vous ^3^

En bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu (dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé si l'envie vous en prend ^^) et…  
A la prochaine ! :D

Bisous ! 3


	4. Chapter 3

Salut tout le monde! :D

Enfin! Enfin j'ai réussi à terminer ce chapitre! :D (entre les cours prépas et les livres qu'on doit lire à l'avance... J'avais plus le temps mais j'ai décidé qu'aujourd'hui, je vous l'offrais ;) )Je l'ai fait trèèès long (enfin, pour moi XD) pour me faire pardonner ^^

Mais d'abord (et avant tout) réponses aux guests :D :

Brume d'toiles: Ha! Je suis bien contente que ça te plaise! ;D J'avais un peu peur que les gens n'aiment pas (pas assez romantique XD) mais dans ma tête, c'est comme ça que ça doit se passer ;) (contente de voir qu'on est d'accord ^^) Ouf! ^^Me vil à rassurée quand au caractère de Kardia ;) (en même temps... Il fait presque peur dans l'original Xs) Mais c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime hein? ;) Encore merci pour ta review et ton soutien! Ca me fait toujours super plaisir ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ^^ Biz!

Kate-Lynn: Haha merci ;) La voilà! Et j'espère qu'elle te plaira ^^Merci pour te review et bisous! ^^

Bon, Saint Seiya The lost Canvas et tous ses personnages ne m'appartienne toujours pas. (mais j'y travaille! Soyez-en sûrs!)

Sur ce, (vous commencez à connaître la chanson, hein?) enjoy! :D

* * *

(Ah oui, langage un peu cru de la part de notre Scorpion adoré ;) )

-Kardia, (Appela le Grand Pope de sa voix calme et posée en le désignant d'un ample mouvement de bras): un pas en avant.

Le jeune garçon souffla discrètement et obéit en souriant: derrière lui, il pouvait sentir le regard de ses frères d'armes fixé dans le dos, pile entre ses omoplates.

Et en face…

Scorpion.

La huitième armure d'Or.

Sa future armure, si, toute fois, elle l'acceptait…

Le jeune garçon aux cheveux bleus déglutit silencieusement et fit un pas de plus. Un sourire étira lentement ses lèvres lorsque l'aura scintillante de l'armure s'accrut à son approche: c'était presque dans la poche!

-Allez, ma grande! Me laisse pas tomber: je me bats comme un damné pour être digne de toi! Ne me laisse pas dans la mouise pile quand mon rêve est à portée de main!

Supplia-t-il silencieusement l'armure: son maître lui avait enseigné un tas de choses inutiles. Citons par exemple les mythes de toutes les constellations (faîtes vite le compte… 88 constellations de merde pour 88 putains de légendes à la con! Tout ça au lieu d'aller s'entraîner à se battre!) mais il lui avait au moins apprit une chose en plus de sa capacité à se battre et à percer ultra-précisément une personne de son aiguillon empoisonné…

Le fait que les armures étaient vivantes.

D'abord, il avait ri, se moquant au nez et à la barbe de son maître de sa capacité d'inventer des conneries aussi stupides dignes d'un conte pour les mioches de 5 ans grand max.

Mais quand il avait reçu l'image mentale d'un scorpion doré agitant ses pinces devant lui accompagné d'un « Et c'est comme ça que tu parles de ta future armure?! »… Il avait compris que son maître n'était pas si toqué que ça…

Comment avait-il compris que son maître ne se fichait pas de sa pomme?

Oh tout simplement parce que la voix était une voix de femme.

Il était tombé de sa chaise. Littéralement.

Et l'armure avait ri… Dans sa tête.

Oh ça aurait pu être un souvenir traumatisant mais Kardia s'entendait plutôt bien avec cette armure. Il adorait son sens de l'humour mais…

Il craignait qu'elle ne le choisisse pas.

Parce que, pour mériter une armure, il faut être fidèle à Athéna, devenir Chevalier pour la protéger, elle, ainsi que les faibles, la veuve et l'orphelin et tutus ces bêtises…

Or, ce n'était pas le but de Kardia.

Et Scorpion le savait très bien.

Kardia ne voulait qu'une seule chose: profiter de la vie a 200 pour cent.

Enfin… Ca et une autre chose qui commençait à se faire omniprésente…

Le jeune garçon jeta un coup d'oeil discret à sa gauche.

Vers Dégel.

Le jeune garçon ne le regardait pas.

Il avait les yeux fixés sur Verseau et un demi millième de sourire étirait ses lèvres.

Un sentiment de jalousie se ficha dans le ventre du futur Scorpion et un froncement de sourcils vint durcir ses traits: c'était donc ça… Ca faisait 6 mois qu'il tentait de s'attirer ne fut-ce qu'un sourire de Dégel sans résultat et il se faisait devancer par une putain d'armure?

Sérieux?!

Mais il se concentra de nouveau lorsque la voix de Scorpion résonna dans sa tête:

-Alors, jeune garçon… Pense-tu être digne de l'armure d'Or du Scorpion? Pense-tu être digne de moi?

Kardia sourit et tendit le bras:

-Bien évidemment.

Lorsque ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec l'armure, alors qu'il s'attendait à une matière froide, sa chaleur le surprit et il sentit que Scorpion souriait:

-Bonne réponse.

Il y eut un grand flash de lumière et Kardia ferma les yeux, les bras légèrement écartés: il sentait l'âme de Scorpion se frayer un chemin dans sa tête, il sentait sa présence dans son coeur même…

Il n'était plus seul.

Puis, les pièces de son armure se collèrent à lui, souplement, sans précipitation.

Et quand il rouvrit les yeux: il se sentait…

Complet.

-Merci ma grande…

Souffla-t-il doucement en se redressant.

Derrière lui, il sentait le sourire de ses frères d'armes et devant lui, le Grand Pope, souriant lui aussi, désigna le sol du bras:

-A genoux.

Kardia courba l'échine et ferma les yeux:

-Jure-tu allégeance à notre Déesse Athéna?

-Je le jure.

-Jure-tu de la protéger et ce, au péril de ta propre vie?

-Je le jure.

-Jure-tu de mettre ton pouvoir et ta force au service des faibles et des opprimés?

-Je le jure.

-Alors, bienvenue à toi, Kardia du Scorpion. (Termina le Grand Pope en accrochant la longue cape blanche aux épaules du jeune garçon) Que ta route sur le chemin de la Déesse soit long et lumineux.

Le jeune garçon ne put empêcher un sourire victorieux d'étirer ses lèvres et il se redressa, le coeur battant fièrement sous son armure d'Or.

Derrière lui, il y avait son passé maudit, menacé d'une mort certaine.

Et devant lui…

Il sourit: son futur.

Lumineux.

Aussi brillant qu'Antarès.

Il se releva et se retourna vers ses frères d'armes: Manigoldo, droit dans sa nouvelle armure, lui adressa un petit signe du pouce en souriant, mais surtout…

Le coeur de Kardia manqua un battement.

Dégel.

Dégel lui sourit à demi.

Dégel lui adressa un léger signe de tête.

Dégel et ses magnifiques yeux améthystes…

Kardia déglutit difficilement et répondit à ce sourire par un autre, franc, sincère.

Mais déjà, le jeune garçon aux cheveux verts avait froncé les sourcils et ce si joli sourire avait laissé place à une expression neutre.

Kardia fronça les sourcils et poussa un « Tss » de frustration: Dégel était redevenu aussi glacial que son lieu d'entraînement.

Son sourire si chaleureux avait laissé place au blizzard glacé de Sibérie…

Le Scorpion poussa un léger soupir et la remise des armures continua…

Dégel était le suivant.

Kardia déglutit: pendant tout le temps que la remise des armures avait duré, il s'était tenu à quelques centimètres seulement du jeune Français.

Il pouvait sentir sa respiration glaciale, entendre son coeur battre calmement dans sa poitrine.

Il pouvait presque le toucher du bout du doigt…

Il aurait presque pu lui prendre la main…

Kardia sursauta et se mordit la lèvre lorsque le Grand Pope appela son voisin de gauche.

Et Dégel, sans un regard pour lui, s'avança, calmement, gracieusement…

Légèrement…

Enfin, il put observer Dégel de tout son saoul sans crainte d'être remarqué par les autres et surtout par le principal intéressé. Enfin il put le dévorer des yeux…

Dégel n'eut même pas à toucher Verseau.

Elle se fondit sur lui immédiatement.

Kardia en resta bouche-bée: qu'est-ce qu'il était beau son Dégel…

Si majestueux, si royal malgré cette attitude glaciale…

Et puis la cape quoi!

Sérieusement: avez-vous déjà vu plus classe qu'un mec comme Dégel affublé d'une superbe cape blanche volant au gré du vent et de…

…

Purée mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait?! Depuis quand est-ce qu'il disait de la poésie mielleuse, mièvre et toute dégoulinante de bons sentiments?!

Beurk!

Merde à la fin! Il était un Chevalier d'Or maintenant!

Allez mon gars! Reprend-toi, pour l'amour d'Athéna!

Kardia secoua légèrement la tête pile au moment où Dégel se relevait. Le Verseau se retourna pour retourner à sa place et le jeune garçon aux cheveux bleus hésita un instant avant de lui adresser un clin d'oeil furtif.

Dégel esquissa un léger sourire et, quand il fut immobile aux côtés de Kardia, ce dernier se pencha légèrement pour murmurer:

-Félicitations.

-Merci.

Léger silence, hésitant.

-A toi aussi.

Souffla enfin le Verseau sans le regarder. Et pourtant, Kardia sentit ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire terriblement satisfait:

-Merci bien.

Il aurait voulu continuer sur sa lancée, engager la conversation, mais il se tut, conscient qu'il ferait mieux de savourer patiemment sa courte victoire et de viser plus haut par après.

Enfin (Oui!), la remise des armures se termina par un salut général des nouveaux Chevaliers d'Or et tous se détournèrent pour regagner leurs temples respectifs. Comme Dégel s'éloignait seul, Kardia trottina vers lui et sourit:

-Hey!

Dégel posa un regard légèrement hautain mais surtout surpris sur lui et haussa un sourcil:

-Ca va?

S'enquit le Scorpion sans se formaliser du manque de réponse de son collègue. Dégel détourna le regard:

-Ca allait jusqu'à ce que tu arrives.

Kardia sentit le rouge affluer jusqu'au bout de ses oreilles: non mais pour qui il se prenait?!

Mais il s'empêcha (je ne sais par quel miracle!) d'étriper le Verseau et se contenta de poser une main sur son épaule:

-Attends une seconde!

Dégel poussa un soupir et se dégagea:

-Quoi?

-Pourquoi tu m'en veux comme ça? Je t'ai rien fait de mal, non?

-Pas directement, en effet.

-Bah… Bah alors? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

S'étonna le Scorpion en haussant les sourcils. Dégel se tourna vers lui, ouvrit la bouche et…

-Kardia, Dégel.

Les deux Chevaliers se retournèrent lorsque la voix calme du Grand-Pope les appela dans le léger brouhaha que causait leurs frères d'armes. Sage leur adressa un signe de tête:

-Veuillez me suivre.

Et, sans les attendre, il poussa le lourd rideau de velours rouge et disparut derrière.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent quelques secondes puis, tout deux se dirigèrent vers la cour extérieure à la suite de leur supérieur hiérarchique.

Vers la statue d'Athéna.

-Tu as une idée de ce qu'il nous veut?

S'enquit le Scorpion en un murmure. Dégel haussa les épaules:

-Aucune.

-Tu penses qu'il va nous passer un sac…

-Kardia (l'interrompit Dégel), je n'en sais rien. Alors arrête de me le demander.

Le Scorpion se renfrogna:

-Gné gné gné! Tu fais bien genre hein, mais au fond t'es aussi con que nous!

-Ciel, tu es encore plus immature et désespérant que je ne le croyais.

-Ah ça va, hein! Tu te la joues avec des saloperies de bouquins mais laisse-moi te dire une chose: le fait que tu sois « cultivé » ne te rend pas supérieur, vu?

Un sourire moqueur étira les lèvres si parfaites de dégel:

-Et tu penses donc que le fait de ne savoir utiliser que ses « muscles » te rend supérieur, Kardia du Scorpion?

-Parfaitement, Dégel de la Cruche!

Le Français s'étouffa avec sa salive (« Comment ça « Cruche?! ») et Kardia s'éloigna en ricanant:

-Un-zéro.

Le Pope les attendait devant la statue de la Déesse et leur tournait le dos. Dégel s'agenouilla immédiatement et, la tête basse, demanda respectueusement:

-Vous m'avez fait mander, Grand Pope?

Kardia leva les yeux aux ciel et s'agenouilla à son tour avant de grincer:

-Vous Nous avez fait demander?

Il souffla perfidement à l'oreille de son voisin:

-Sale égoïste!

-Silence.

Le Grand Pope se retourna vers eux et ils baissèrent vivement la tête, peu envieux de montrer leur querelle à leur supérieur:

-En effet: vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que si vous êtes ici, c'est pour défendre Notre Déesse du danger. (Il fit une courte pause) Ainsi, depuis la nuit des temps, le Sanctuaire possède un ou deux Assassins ainsi qu'un ou deux Espions attitrés.

Les deux garçons se jetèrent un regard en coin.

-Ainsi, Dégel du Verseau, je te nomme solennellemment Premier Espion du Sanctuaire.

Le jeune Français déglutit puis baissa la tête et souffla d'une voix rendue rauque par l'émotion et la fierté:

-Je ne vous décevrai pas, Grand Pope.

L'homme aux cheveux blancs hocha la tête:

-Je le sais, c'est en partie pour cela que je t'ai choisi. Bien que la tradition veuille que le Chevalier du Verseau soit d'office désigné.

Le Grand Pope se tourna alors vers la droite et le jeune garçon sentit son coeur battre plus vite tandis qu'un sourire torve étirait ses lèvres :

-Quand à toi, Kardia du Scorpion, je te nomme solennellement Premier Assassin du Sanctuaire.

Le jeune garçon aux cheveux bleus sourit et baissa la tête pour le chasser aux yeux du Pope:

-Merci, Grand Pope, je me montrerai digne de cet honneur que vous me faîtes.

Il sentit dans le silence environnant que sa réponse les horrifiait.

Que sa tendance sadique les effrayait.

Mais il s'en fichait.

Complètement.

Il était bien trop content pour ça!

Sérieusement! Assassin!

On allait le récompenser pour tuer des gens!

Mieux que ça, il n'y avait pas!

Non?

-Bien. (Dit le Grand Pope) Sans plus attendre, je vous confie votre première mission.

Dégel se redressa légèrement, l'air alarmé:

-Notre, votre Honneur?

-Tu m'as bien entendu.

-Mais… (Dégel semblait complètement perdu) Vous ne vouliez pas dire « Nos », Grand Pope?

Sage esquissa un sourire compatissant:

-L'Espion et l'Assassin travaillent fort souvent ensemble: la majeure partie de vos missions se passeront ensemble.

Kardia put presque entendre le soupir que poussa son voisin et il poussa un petit « Tss » de contentement. Il avait l'impression d'être au paradis.

De un: il était nommé Premier Assassin. (Merde quoi! Il allait carrément pouvoir tuer des gens sans se faire réprimander!)

De deux: il allait passer la quasi totalité de ses missions en compagnie de Dégel!

Que demander de mieux?

-Vous devez sans doute savoir qu'un grand trouble agite la France et particulièrement la capitale.

Dégel se raidit imperceptiblement et Kardia haussa un sourcil curieux:

-Un grand trouble, Grand Pope?

S'enquit-il, s'attirant un nouveau soupir de la part du Verseau:

-La Révolution gronde dans tout le pays mais plus particulièrement à Paris. Le Roi a été démis de ses fonctions et le peuple a sombré dans la Terreur.

Kardia fronça les sourcils:

-Et en quoi cela nous concerne-t-il?

Le Grand-Pope posa les yeux sur lui, puis un regard désolé sur Dégel:

-Le Roi est mort.

Le Français écarquilla les yeux:

-Comment? Quand?

-Guillotiné, il y a plus ou moins 4 mois…

Kardia hésita:

-Guillo-quoi?

-Guillotiné, pauvre sot. (Grommela Dégel) On lui a coupé la tête.

Le Scorpion esquissa un sourire:

-Là, ça commence à me plaire…

Dégel le fusilla du regard et Sage continua sur sa lancée:

-Néanmoins, nous n'avons pas à nous mêler des affaires politiques des autres pays. Cependant, je ne vous demanderais pas d'intervenir si je n'avais pas une bonne raison de le faire.

-Vas-y, accouche grand-père!

S'énerva mentalement Kardia en grinçant des dents.

-Une étoile maléfique brille au dessus de Paris.

-Des Spectres?!

S'écrièrent les deux Ors d'une seule voix.

-Vous pensez qu'ils seraient liés à cette pagaille?

-Si j'en doutais, vous ne seriez pas ici, Kardia.

Le Scorpion se renfrogna légèrement:

-Il semblerait que cette Révolution ne soit pas la seule chose qui menace la capitale: un de nos Chevaliers de Bronze se trouvait dans la région lorsque le Roi a été tué et il nous affirme avoir ressenti un cosmos négatif s'éloigner de la foule. Il l'a suivi et…

-Attendez une seconde: ça se fait en public une décapitation?!

Le Pope haussa les sourcils:

-Hélas, Kardia, il semblerait que oui…

Sourire:

-Parfait.

Il se leva et demanda en souriant:

-Quand devons-nous partir?

-Kardia! Attend que le Grand Pope ait donné les ordres!

-Oh ça va hein! (Souffla le Scorpion en secouant la main) Moi, tout ce qui est administratif, ça me fait chier.

Il se pencha légèrement en avant et susurra à l'oreille du jeune garçon aux cheveux verts avant de s'éloigner nonchalamment :

-Je te laisse t'occuper de cette partie du travail, Dégel…

Le Verseau ouvrit la bouche pour le rappeler mais le Grand Pope l'en empêcha:

-Laisse-le… Il est en effet préférable que tu sois le seul au courant des ordres précis de cette mission.

-Mais et Kard…

-Son rôle sera uniquement de te protéger et de nous débarrasser des Spectres et d'éventuels gêneurs.

Le tien est plus important: tu devras dénicher ce cosmos négatif, trouver d'où il vient et voir jusqu'où il est impliqué dans cette affaire puis de l'éliminer. A ton retour, tu nous feras un rapport complet de votre mission. Vous partirez à l'aube.

-Bien, Grand Pope.

Acquiesça Dégel avant de se relever et de s'éloigner vers son temple:

-Oh et, Dégel?

Le Verseau se retourna et le Pope lui sourit:

-Ne sois pas trop dur avec Kardia: il n'en a pas l'air, mais c'est un brave garçon.

Dégel se retint de lever les yeux au ciel:

-Permettez-moi d'en douter…

-Laisse-lui au moins une chance: vous passerez énormément de temps ensemble et crois-en mon expérience, si vous ne vous entendez pas ne fut-ce qu'un minimum, vos missions seront conclues par des échecs cuisants. Il faut impérativement que vous restiez soudés.

Dégel soupira:

-Je vous promets d'essayer… Mais je ne vous garantis rien.

Puis il se détourna, faisant voler sa longue cape derrière lui:

-Nous ne serons jamais amis…

Un léger sourire étira les lèvres du Grand Pope:

-Permets-moi d'en douter…

Il ôta son lourd casque et leva la tête vers les étoiles:

-Vos destins sont écrits et liés depuis bien longtemps…

* * *

Voili voilou! :D

J'espère que ça vous a plu ^^Le chapitre suivant aura donc lieu sur la route (*sur ma route, oui!* *SBAFF!*) (hum) et à Paris ^^ J'avais fort envie de faire un truc pendant cette période et à cet endroit parce que... Assassin's Creed Unity...

C'est tout... XD Le trailer est super!

Bref! Sur ce, je vous laisse et à très bientôt!

Biz!


	5. Chapter 4

Ohayooo mina-san! Comment allez-vous?! :D

Enfin (enfiiiin!), j'ai terminé ce chapitre ^^'' Ca n'en a pas l'air, mais j'ai en fait énormément de livre à lire pour m'avancer un maximum alors j'ai eu du mal à trouver le temps de vous écrire la fin :')

Enfin, pour me faire pardonner, il est assez long ;)

Mais avant de vous laisser lire...

Brume d'toiles: Coucou! :D Ah! Tant mieux alors! X3 Oui XD C'est vrai que c'était amusant d'imaginer ça :'D Enfin quelqu'un qui corrige ce garnement comme il le faut! Je suis contente que leur caractères te plaisent ^^ (j'avais un peu peur d'en faire trop...) (Oh oui, il y a des têtes absolument terrifiantes dans ce gaiden XD) Mais c'est pour ça qu'o l'aime, hein! Encore merci *^* J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi ^^ Gros bisous!

Voilà, sur ce, bonne lecture! :D

* * *

-Ouaaaaaah!

Kardia étouffa la fin de son bâillement derrière le dos de sa main et Dégel leva les yeux au ciel en grimaçant:

-Classe…

-Merci bien!

-Tu as compris que c'était d'une ironie profonde, n'est-ce pas?

-Toi par contre…

Ironisa le Scorpion en étirant ses bras en arrière. Dégel poussa un bref soupir: il avait promis au Grand Pope de faire un effort mais…  
Il ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arête du nez:

-Je ne peux pas…

-Hein? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

-Rien, rien qui te concerne.

Et Dégel pressa le pas, distançant son frère d'armes de quelques mètres: il ne supportait pas la compagnie de cet infâme sadique. Il y avait quelque chose dans son regard qui le mettait mal à l'aise.  
Il avait un air de fou mais aussi…  
Le regard de quelqu'un de malade et de condamné…

Dégel soupira et leva la tête: la route risquait d'être longue jusqu'à Paris…

Kardia, de son côté, passa la langue:

-Gné gné gné! « Rien qui te concerne »! Tss! Non mais, il se prend pour qui?

Grommela-t-il avant d'ajuster sa Pandora Box sur son épaule: cela faisait trois heures qu'ils marchaient…  
Trois heures que Kardia avait imaginé aux côtés de Dégel comme magiques.

Seulement voilà, la vérité était tout autre: ça faisait trois heures qu'ils marchaient et pendant ces trois heures, le Verseau n'avait pas déserré les lèvres, muré dans son silence obstiné.

Le Scorpion passa une main recouverte de bandage dans ses cheveux et les ébouriffa légèrement, les yeux perdu dans la contemplation du ciel dont les teintes rouges, oranges et roses commençaient à laisser place au bleu éclatant de l'été: oh il avait bien essayé d'engager la conversation. De lancer une petite boutade ou une question polie.  
Dégel ne l'avait même pas regardé.

Il esquissa un léger sourire: il avait été naïf de croire qu'ils s'entendraient bien du jour au lendemain…  
Dégel ne pouvait simplement pas le piffer et ne le pourrait jamais.

Ils étaient partis le matin même, en même temps que le lever du soleil. Et il ne doit pas vous sembler étrange que, pour lui, le réveil avait été particulièrement difficile.

-Quelle idée de partir si tôt? Ce Spectre ne va pas s'envoler que je sache! Qu'est-ce que ça aurait pu changer si on était parti à midi, hein?

-Le Grand Pope veut qu'on arrive en rance le plus tôt possible: c'est pour ça que le plus tôt est le mieux.

Persiffla Dégel. Kardia ricana:

-Ohhh! Tu me parles maintenant?

-Tu m'as posé une question, non? Il est plus ou moins normal que je te réponde.

Kardia haussa les épaules:

-Mouais… j'suis pas trop convaincu vu la méga causette qu'on s'est tapé depuis le début du voyage.

Dégel s'arrêta net, tellement brutalement que le Scorpion manqua de foncer dedans! Kardia sursauta:

-Oh! Mais tu fous quoi, là?!

Le Français soupira et se retourna lentement:

-Ecoute, Kardia… Est-ce que je peux être franc avec toi?

Le jeune garçon haussa un sourcil et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine:

-Surprends-moi, mon petit Dégel!

Dégel se retourna, sourcils froncés et yeux plissés:

-Bon: premièrement, je ne suis pas ton « petit Dégel » et je ne suis le « petit Dégel » de personne: garde ça pour Manigoldo, vu qu'il semble être le seul à pouvoir te supporter.

Kardia plissa un oeil moqueur:

-Ouille!

-Deuxièmement: quel âge as-tu?

Kardia ricana:

-Ca ressemble à un rencard… J'ai bientôt 16 ans, qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre?

Dégel fronça dangereusement les sourcils:

-16 ans… (Soupira-t-il avec une pointe de désespoir dans la voix) Et quand vas-tu te décider à grandir?

-Comment ça?

Gronda le Scorpion en fronçant lentement les sourcils. Dégel poussa un reniflement dédaigneux:

-Tu te comportes comme un sale gosse pourri-gâté qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Se comporter comme tu le fais, c'est bon pour les gamins de 7 ans, Kardia. Il est temps que tu te réveilles: tu ne pourras pas agir ainsi jusqu'à la fin de tes jours, est-ce que tu comprends ça?

-Déjà, tu vas baisser d'un ton, ok? Non mais, tu te prends pour qui? Ma mère? Mon père? Attends mais j'hallucine là! Tu te crois meilleur que moi sans doute?

-Parfaitement. (Cracha Dégel avec hargne) J'ai l'impression d'être une boniche qui trimballe un gosse partout où elle va. Seulement, j'ai passé l'âge de jouer au « baby-sitter » avec des grands gamins de 15 ans. Admettons que tu sois né plus tard que la majorité d'entre nous mais ça n'excuse rien! Enfin, réveille-toi: tu n'es plus un gosse des rues! Tu es un Chevalier d'or!

Dégel le dévisagea longtemps avant de se détourner avec un dégoût palpable:

-Et il est grand tant que tu te comportes en tant que tel.

Comme il commençait à s'éloigner, la main de Kardia s'abattit violemment sur son épaule et le plaqua contre le tronc d'un arbre qui ornait la route:

-Qu'est-ce que tu… (Commença le Verseau, une lueur de crainte dans ses magnifiques yeux améthystes)

-Ok, t'as piqué ta petite crise: à mon tour de parler, maintenant. (Gronda Kardia) De un: faudra que tu m'expliques ce que je t'ai fait d'autre que de « me comporter comme je le fais »: si tu m'en veux encore pour cette connerie de dispute, je me suis excusé. De deux: d'où tu sors pour me parler de la sorte, hein? T'es issu d'une grande famille noble et tu ne côtoies pas les roturiers de mon genre? Réponds!

Dégel secoua la tête, les lèvres pincées:

-Bien… (Susurra le Scorpion en plissant les yeux) Alors on va pouvoir mettre les choses au clair entre nous: tu n'es donc pas supérieur à moi, vu? Je sais pas pour qui tu te prends, Dégel, mais si moi je dois descendre de mon petit nuage, il est grand temps que tu fasses de même: sauf que toi, t'es pas sur un nuage, t'es carrément sur l'Olympe, là! Alors tu la boucles, tu baisses les yeux et tu t'excuses.

-Et pourquoi devrais-je t'obéir? (Feula le garçon aux cheveux verts en se dégageant) Je ne te suis peut-être pas supérieur, mais l'inverse l'est encore moins, Kardia. Alors il est hors de question que je m'excuse pour ce que je pense être la vérité.

-Voyez-vous ça! Le Grand et Magnanime Seigneur Dégel était simplement honnête! (Ironisa Kardia) Tu ne voulais certainement pas être méchant, hein? C'est pas du tout ton genre! Et tu vas aussi me lâcher que tu fais ça pour m'aider, non?

-Je…

-Allons Dégel, pas de ça avec moi: je suis prêt à entendre tout ce que les gens pensent et à vrai dire, j'en ai strictement rien à foutre. Ce que je déteste, c'est ton petit air supérieur et tes grands airs: tu vas vite comprendre qu'avec moi, soit tu descends de tes grands chevaux de ton plein gré, soit je t'en ferai descendre de force, vu?

Les yeux dans les yeux, les nez à quelque centimètres l'un de l'autre, Dégel siffla:

-Je te jure que si tu oses ne fut-ce que lever le petit doigt sur moi, je n'hésiterai pas à te tuer.

Kardia hésita un instant puis rejeta la tête en arrière et éclata d'un grand rire:

-Hahaha! Sans blague?! Tu te salirais les mains?! Toi?! Le grand et noble Dégel?!

Le Verseau fronça les sourcils:

-Tu parles comme si tu me connaissais par coeur, mais tu ne sais rien sur moi.

Le Scorpion haussa un sourcil moqueur:

-Parce que tu penses que toi, si?

Dégel le regarda avec hésitation:

-Tu penses que tu me connais, Dégel… Mais entre nous, tu ne sais rien. Rien du tout. Tu penses que tu sais tout mieux que tout le monde et tu as l'impression que tu vais mieux que nous, pas vrai? Tu dis que tu ne vois en moi qu'un grand gamin orgueilleux, c'est ça?

Pas de réponses. Alors, Kardia insista en faisant un pas en avant:

-C'est ça, pas vrai?

-Oui.

-Et bien laisse-moi t'apprendre la seule chose que je sais mieux que toi: tu ne sais rien. Alors ne fais pas comme si.

Ils restèrent une longue seconde silencieux, l'air chargé d'électricité. Puis, contre toute attente, Kardia poussa un profond soupir et sourit:

-Oh purée… Qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien de dire ce qu'on a sur le coeur! J'en avais vraiment besoin!

Il ricana devant l'air interdit du Français et tendit une main chaleureuse vers lui:

-Sans rancune?

Dégel haussa les sourcils:

-Comment ç…

-Oh allez: on s'est bien défoulé alors maintenant, on a qu'à repartir de zéro, non? On pourrait essayer d'être amis, tu ne crois pas? Et puis, on va passer des semaines et des semaines ensemble alors je pense qu'il faudra qu'on puisse au moins communiquer sans essayer de s'étriper.

Comme Dégel semblait hésiter, Kardia pencha légèrement la tête:

-Ouais mais grouilles-toi parce que je suis du genre trèèèès rancunier et il est très rare que je fasse le premier pas: alors tu ferais mieux de profiter de cette occasion parce qu'elle risque pas de se reproduire de sitôt.

Dégel poussa un léger soupir et finit par serrer la main que le Scorpion lui tendait. Il poussa un glapissement de surprise lorsque Kardia raffermit sa prise sur sa main et l'attira brusquement à lui pour lui siffler à l'oreille:

-Et ne t'avise plus jamais de me parler sur ce ton-là: je ne te garantis pas que je serai aussi calme si ça se reproduisait…

Dégel frémit et Kardia sourit avant de le relâcher et de clamer, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé:

-Bon! On y va? Nan parce que Paris c'est quand même pas la porte à côté alors on ferait mieux de se grouiller!

Et il s'éloigna en sifflotant, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Dégel tiqua légèrement et porta la main à son coeur en soufflant: il avait vraiment, vraiment craint pour sa vie.  
Le Scorpion était absolument effrayant quand il était en colère!

Il sursauta lorsque Kardia lui hurla soudain, la main droite sur la hanche et l'autre sur la lanière de sa Pandora Box:

-Ben quoi, t'attends l'dégel?!

Il écarquilla les yeux en murmurant un « oh putain… » très raffiné avant d'éclater de rire:

-Oh purée, je suis en forme moi! Haha! Le dégel!

Le Verseau leva les yeux au ciel:

-Pourquoi moi?

Oh oui… La route serait longue jusqu'à Paris…  
Très longue…

$s$s$s$

-Attends, mais tu te fous de moi?!

-Dis-donc, jeune homme, en voilà une façon de parler à ses aînés!

Kardia se retourna vers son frère d'armes en désignant le batelier du doigt:

-Tu te rends compte de ce qu'il fait?!

Dégel leva les yeux au ciel:

-J'étais là quand il a refusé, tu sais… Pas besoin de me le…

-Mais alors qu'est-ce que t'attends pour intervenir?!

L'interrompit grossièrement le Scorpion. Le Français soupira puis, fit un pas vers l'homme qui leur faisait face, les bras croisés sur la poitrine:

-Ecoutez, nous sommes envoyés en mission secrète par le Grand-Pope du Sanctuaire d'Athéna et il nous faut rejoindre l'Italie au plus vite.

Le bonhomme fronça les sourcils:

-Vous pourriez être des Dieux que ça changerait rien: il est hors de question de partir maintenant alors qu'il va bientôt faire nuit et qu'une tempête se prépare! Alors demain, j'dis pas non, mais aujourd'hui, c'est niet!

Kardia grinça bruyamment des dents et Dégel l'empêcha de parler:

-Ecoute-moi bien, sale…

-Très bien, je comprends parfaitement: laissez-nous alors vous avancer le quart de la somme convenue et nous payerons un autre quart demain matin en embarquant et la moitié restante une fois arrivé en Italie. Tenez.

Termina-t-il en déposant quelques pièces dans la paume du marin, un demi sourire rassurant sur les lèvres. L'homme sembla hésiter avant de refermer ses doigts sur les pièces puis, il sourit:

-He ben, c'est rare de tomber sur des gentilshommes de vot' genre! Et raisonnable avec ça!

Il désigna Kardia du pouce:

-C'pas comme votre copain: vous feriez mieux de lui apprendre la sagesse!

Les cheveux de Kardia se dressèrent sur sa tête et il s'écria:

-J'ai pas besoin d'apprendre quoi que ce soit venant de lui!

Le marin haussa un sourcil et Dégel secoua la main en faisant la grimace:

-Ne faîtes pas attention à lui: pourrais-je vous demander où trouver une auberge convenable pour passer la nuit?

-Vous pouvez aller à La mésange rouge, c'est pas bien loin d'ici et c'est sur les quais: vous serez juste en face du port.

-Merci beaucoup, passez une bonne nuit et à demain matin sans faute.

Salua Dégel avec beaucoup de politesse. Kardia fronça les sourcils et, suivant son frère d'arme à reculons, désigna ses yeux avec deux doigts avant de les reporter sur le marin:

-Et pas de conneries, vu?! L'oeil du Scorpion est aiguisé!

Le marin tressaillit et Kardia se retourna avec un grand sourire avant de se mettre à siffloter.  
Dégel feula:

-Est-ce que tu étais obligé de faire ça?

-Quoi? Tu veux qu'on reprenne la discussion commencée il y deux jours?

Susurra le Scorpion et le Français frémit:

-Inutile.

Il continuait d'avancer, légèrement perdu dans ses pensées, lorsqu'il se rendit compte de l'absence de bruit à ses côtés… De ce doux silence qui lui avait tant marqué depuis leur départ et…  
Ce qui voulait dire que…

Soupir:

-Kardi…

-En effet, cette auberge est littéralement très proche!

Dégel se retourna et esquissa un sourire surpris: le Scorpion s'était arrêté face à un établissement bruyant et lumineux et désignait l'enseigne d'un doigt nonchalant:

-Je pense ne pas me tromper en disant qu'on y est, nan?

Le Verseau pouffa légèrement et Kardia sentit ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire victorieux:

-Bien vu, Kardia.

-Je sais, merci.

Dégel lui lança un regard fatigué mais légèrement amusé et le garçon aux cheveux marines sourit:

-Bon: on rentre ou on attend sur le pas de la porte?

-Le pas de la porte me semble très accueillant…

-Haha haha haha… (Se moqua le Scorpion en faussant un rire) Exceptionnel: je te donne 2 sur 10 seulement pour que tu pleures pas mais c'était nul.

-A ce point-là?

-A chier.

Dégel soupira:

-Toujours ce raffinement tellement distingué…

-C'est naturel: allez, on y va!

Le garçon aux cheveux verts sourit et suivit son frère d'arme à l'intérieur de la taverne.  
Amusé et rassuré à la fois…

$s$s$s$

Kardia grinça des dents et avala son morceau de pain trempé dans du ragoût: quand ils avaient demandé deux chambres simples, l'aubergiste leur fait demandé un prix si énorme qu'ils auraient dû dormir dehors le reste du trajet et n'aurait peut-être même pas su payer le marin!  
Du coup, une chambre suffisait…

Seulement…

Dégel se pinça l'arête du nez: niveau chambre simple… Il en restait une seule avec un lit deux places…  
Les autres étaient deux-trois chambres familles… Heureusement qu'il leur avait offert le repas!

-Je suis sûr qu'il a fait ça exprès pour nous faire chier cet enfoiré!

Le Verseau hésita un instant:

-… Peut-être… Je ne sais pas…

Ils restèrent murés dans un silence rageur et gêné…

-Bon… Bah, du coup, je vais dormir par terre, hein!

-Non, ça ira: dors dans le lit et je me reposerai demain sur le bateau.

-Hors de question (Gronda Kardia en secouant les mains, catégorique) J'ai dormi dans la rue pendant des années, alors le plancher, t'imagine bien que c'est le luxe!

Dégel jeta un coup d'oeil à son frère d'arme et souffla:

-Tu… Tu étais dans la rue avant… Enfin… Avant de rejoindre le Sanctuaire?

Kardia le dévisagea un court instant avant de souffler:

-Ouais… Mais j'ai pas… Trop envie d'en parler, en fait: le passé est derrière et je préfère l'oublier.

Dégel fronça les sourcils:

-C'est lâche.

-Heiin?

Gronda-t-il en jetant un regard mauvais au Verseau. Verseau qui ne se démonta pas pour autant:

-Tourner le dos au passé est quelque chose de lâche, Kardia. Tu ferais mieux d'y faire face et de l'affronter une bonne fois pour toute.

-Qu'est-ce que t'en sais, hein? Toi aussi tu vas me donner des leçons comme le Grand Pope? J'ai pas besoin d'une mère poule, moi!

Le Scorpion se détourna:

-J'en ai jamais eu besoin…

Termina-t-il en un souffle. Dégel resta silencieux un instant puis, il porta une bouchée de bain à ses lèvres et murmura:

-Moi c'est l'inverse…

-Hm?

-Je n'ai pas connu mon père: il avait abandonné ma mère après avoir appris mon existence.

Kardia se retourna et dévisagea longuement le jeune garçon qui lui faisait face: il avait dit ça avec tellement de calme, de froideur…  
Comme si ce n'était pas important.

-C'est assez fréquent dans les milieux pauvres, tu sais.

-Ouais… je connais ça…

-Que t'es-t-il arrivé alors?

Kardia poussa un léger reniflement moqueur:

-Ma mère a clamsé en me mettant au monde. Point barre.

Puis, comme Dégel ne se déridait pas, il ricana:

-Hé, ça va, hein! Je suis pas déprimé! C'est pas comme si je l'avais connue et qu'elle m'avait aimé avant de mourir! Je me souviens pas d'elle, alors je peux pas vraiment être triste, tu piges?

Silence…  
Rompu par un léger sourire:

-Parfaitement…

Mais Dégel savait très bien que quelque chose tourmentait le Scorpion.  
Il ne parvenait juste pas à deviner quoi…

$s$s$s$

Dégel frissonna dans son sommeil et plissa les yeux: la couverture avait glissé pendant qu'il dormait et le froid commençait à faire son oeuvre.  
Kardia, lui, se forçait à ne pas se retourner, écoutant la respiration calme du Verseau dans son dos.

Un léger filet de sueur glissa le long de son omoplate et il se mordit la lèvre: pour finir, ils s'étaient décidés à dormir dans le même lit mais chacun à une extrémité.  
Mais Kardia n'arrivait pas à s'endormir.

Non pas que Dégel prenait trop de place, bien au contraire…  
Juste que… Bah, d'abord, s'il s'endormait, lui allait réveiller le Verseau en prenant toute la place!  
De deux… Savoir Dégel, son obsession, était allongé juste là, à à peine 50 centimètres…  
Ca le maintenait éveillé et surtout tendu comme la corde d'un arc…

Dégel inspira plus fort avant de pousser un léger grognement et Kardia retint sa respiration un instant.  
Il déglutit:

-Bon… Je me retourne et je le regarde juste une ou deux secondes puis je dors… Ouais… On va faire ça.

Le Scorpion prit appui sur son coude et se retourna lentement de peur de réveiller Dégel et…  
Esquissa un tendre sourire:

-Il est… Encore plus beau endormi…

Songea-t-il en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, en proie à une vague de chaleur aussi subite qu'indésirée: ainsi, Dégel semblait plus détendu, plus doux, plus paisible,…  
Plus humain…

Kardia écarquilla les yeux et rougit légèrement: Dégel s'était légèrement recroquevillé sur lui-même et tremblait légèrement, fronçant légèrement les sourcils…  
Découvrant largement sa gorge d'ivoire et un morceau de sa clavicule.

Kardia n'avait jamais vu de peau plus belle et désirable que celle-là…  
Semblable à une pêche tout juste mûre qu'on rêve de croquer…

Le Scorpion passa la langue sur ses lèvres sèches et approcha son visage de celui du Verseau endormi et le regarda longuement, détaillant chaque trait, chaque cil, chaque infime détail qu'il avait à sa disposition…

Il sourit et se rapprocha encore un peu plus:

-Juste un baiser… Un petit… Rien de méchant… Il n'en saura rien et puis, c'est peut-être la seule occasion que j'aurai jamais!

Le Scorpion plissa les yeux, s'approcha encore, hésita…  
Et effleura doucement les lèvres du Verseau.  
A peine effleurées…

Juste un souffle posé dessus avec tendresse et curiosité.  
Juste la caresse d'un pétale de rose…

Kardia se recula et Dégel bougea dans son sommeil, faisant tomber une mèche verte sur son visage de porcelaine. Le Scorpion cligna des yeux et frotta doucement ses propres lèvres l'une contre l'autre pour mieux savourer ce léger contact qu'elles avaient partagé avec celles de Dégel:

-Aussi douces qu'une fleur…

Songea-t-il avant de dégager tendrement les cheveux qui osaient troubler le sommeil du Verseau. Puis, il se redressa et tira la couverture sur le corps alangui de son frère d'armes et referma doucement les bras sur lui…

Pour lui tenir chaud…  
Et pour le serrer contre lui sans être blâmé…

Kardia enfouit son visage dans les cheveux de Dégel, inspira profondément et ferma les yeux…  
Un sourire étrangement mauvais sur les lèvres:

-Tu seras à moi un jour… Je t'en fais le serment…

Dans son sommeil, Dégel poussa un long soupir: comme s'il approuvait cette promesse…

* * *

Et voilou! J'espère que vous avez aimé ^^ La suite du voyage dans le prochain chapitre ;)

Encore merci d'avoir lu et... A la prochaine! ;D


	6. Chapter 5

Coucou tout le monde! :D J'espère que vous allez bien!

J'ai (enfiiiiin) eu le temps de terminer ce chapitre ^^ (Je passe mes week-end à relire mes cours et je pensais que j'aurais un peu plus le temps pour écrire mais... Non en fait DX) Mais je suis fière d'avoir terminé pour cette semaine et je suis très heureuse de pouvoir vous l'offrir ^^

J'espère qu'il vous plaira! ^3^

Brume d'toiles: Haha XD Je suis contente qu'elle t'ait plu :D Je me suis amusée à comparer Dégel et Kardia à une flamme et à un explosif. Et évidemment, il ne fallait pas beaucoup de temps pour que ça éclate ^^Héé oui! le bisou! *^* Impossible de passer au dessus d'une telle opportunité, n'est-ce pas? ;) Ce Kardia est impossible ^^ Mais je ne le vois pas autrement :') (tant mieux que tu aimes XD Tu m'en vois ravie :') ) Je suis très contente que les personnages te plaisent ^^ Ca me rassure grandement ;) J'espère que la suite te plaira autant ;) Encore merci pour ton soutien et à très bientôt ;D Gros bisous!

Haruka: Merci beaucoup ^^ Je suis contente qu'ils t'aient plu ;) (Hé oui: Sadique un jour, sadique toujours ;) ) Merci pour ta review (et pour ton encouragement ^^) et à la prochaine! Bisous! ^^

Sur ce, enjoy! :D

* * *

La lumière d'un rayon de soleil vint caresser le visage endormi de Dégel. Le jeune garçon plissa légèrement les yeux et poussa un léger soupir d'aise en frottant son visage contre l'oreiller tiède.

Quelle dommage de devoir se lever: il était bien là où il était… Les draps étaient à la température parfaite, le bras sur son épaule était brûlant mais tellement rassurant, le souffle sur ses cheveux était chaud et calme, les mouettes criaient, le…

…..

Un bras sur son épaule?!

Les cheveux de Dégel se dressèrent dans sa nuque et il grimaça en plaquant les mains sur la poitrine de Kardia pour le repousser violemment en criant:

-Dégage!

Le Scorpion atterrit violemment sur le sol avec un grand bruit et en poussant un glapissement de surprise. Il se redressa et passa la main sur sa tête endolorie, un air de pur ébahissement et de fatigue sur le visage:

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu…

Commença-t-il avant de se taire, bouche-bée: Dégel se dressait sur le lit, majestueux, glacial, effrayant au possible, et le fusillait du regard:

-Je peux savoir ce que tu faisais?

Feula-t-il, les poings sur les hanches et les sourcils froncés. Kardia ouvrit et referma la bouche deux ou trois fois de suite avant de gronder:

-Bah quoi? T'as eu froid cette nuit alors j'ai fais ça pour te…

-Réchauffer? Ha! Moi? Avoir froid?

-Ben ouais: pourquoi tu te mets dans un état par…

-Parce que ça ne se fait pas! (S'écria brusquement le Verseau) Tu ne sais donc pas qui je suis? Je suis le chevalier du Verseau! Je ne crains pas le froid, alors arrête de te chercher des excuses juste pour me tou…

-Hé oh! Calme-toi! C'est pas comme si j'avais abusé de toi hein! (*Ouh pinaise! J'espère qu'il ne s'est pas rendu compte que j'avais en fait vraiment (!) "abusé" de lui!*) Tu tremblais de froid alors je t'ai…

-Hé bien ne fais plus jamais ça, compris?

Kardia grinça des dents, agacé par ce petit jeu de « je-te-coupe-et-vice-versa » qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter:

-Je…

-Non: tais-toi et habille-toi. (Déclara Dégel en se levant et en ôtant les boutons de sa tunique de nuit) Le bateau ne nous attendra pas et nous devons encore manger.

Alors, comme le Verseau lui tournait le dos, Kardia écarquilla les yeux et une légère rougeur s'empara de ses joues: Dégel avait ôté sa tunique, dévoilant sa peau de porcelaine, ses omoplates légèrement saillantes, une chute de reins parfaite,…

Le Scorpion déglutit et se mordit légèrement la lèvre en suivant des yeux le chemin que formait la colonne vertébrale du Verseau, désireux, fiévreux,…

Dégel sursauta légèrement lorsque Kardia posa sa main sur son épaule et il se retourna brusquement:

-Qu'est-ce que tu…

Il se tut: dans les yeux de Kardia, dans son air, il y avait quelque chose de tendre…  
D'inhabituel:

-Je suis désolé.

Dégel sentit que le regard brûlant du Scorpion quittait ses yeux pour se hasarder sur sa gorge, de descendre encore un peu,… Il rougit légèrement et plaça son bras en travers de son torse, comme pour se cacher ou se défendre:

-Le sujet est clos…

Puis, comme Kardia ne semblait pas vouloir bouger, il se hasarda:

-Ou alors… Tu veux que j'attendes que tu te soies changé pour le faire moi-même?

Le mur de tension qui s'était dressé entre eux durant leur altercation s'était changé en une atmosphère de gêne palpable. Limite s'ils ne bégayaient pas… Enfin, Kardia balbutia:

-Nan… Nan ça va: on est fait pareil, hein. Je vais… Juste aller là et on se tournera le dos.

Dégel hésita puis fronça les sourcils et se retourna:

-Bien. Hâtons-nous.

Après une longue seconde, Kardia se décida enfin à bouger et le Verseau poussa un léger soupir de soulagement. Il replia soigneusement sa tunique de nuit et enfila sa chemise blanche, tenue officielle des chevaliers en missions. En ajustant son foulard, le Verseau jeta un léger coup d'oeil en arrière, curieux de voir ou en était son confr…

Il se retourna immédiatement, le rouge aux joues: Kardia venait d'ôter sa propre tunique et ses cheveux marines se coulaient dans son dos basané, désignant des bras musclés et marqués par l'entraînement…

Dégel secoua légèrement la tête en se morigénant intérieurement:

-Allons: reprends-toi! Qu'est-ce qui me prends?…

De son côté, Kardia souriait: tout se passait comme prévu…

$s$s$s$

Kardia pressa brusquement la main sur sa bouche, le visage verdâtre, avant de basculer le buste en avant et de rendre tout ce que son estomac pouvait contenir…  
Bien que son déjeuner soit déjà passé à la trappe depuis le début du voyage…

Installé derrière le marin qui tenait fièrement la barre, Dégel leva légèrement les yeux au ciel tout en retenant un léger ricanement: enfin, alors que personne ne pouvait remettre cet énergumène à sa place (hormis peut-être Scorpion…) et pourtant, l'océan lui clouait enfin le bec!  
Ou… Non, plutôt l'inverse en fait.

Kardia se redressa légèrement, la bouche entrouverte sur un long soupir et il posa un regard hargneux sur Dégel:

-Ca t'fait… Bien marrer, hein?

Dégel esquissa un sourire:

-La souffrance d'autrui, c'est ton truc plutôt que le mien, non?

-Hin hin! Tu t'crois com…

Le visage du Scorpion vira littéralement au vert et il leva un doigt avant de plonger de nouveau vers l'océan pour rendre tripes et boyaux…  
Encore une fois…

Dégel souffla en secouant la tête:

-Prends tout ton temps, je n'ai que ça à faire…

Il leva la tête vers le ciel, d'un bleu parsemé de quelques audacieux nuages blancs. Une mouette poussa un cri strident et le Verseau s'adressa au marin:

-Est-ce que son mal se calmera avant qu'on retrouve la terre ferme?

-Vous en faîtes pas: d'ici quelques heures, il se sentira assez bien pour manger quelque chose!

Au mot « manger », le corps de Kardia fut secoué d'un brusque spasme de dégoût et un *gloups* bruyant retentit sur tout le pont. Dégel soupira:

-Je l'espère…

Puis, après un bref silence, il reprit sur un ton plus doux:

-N'y a-t-il rien pour soulager ce mal-de-mer?

Le vieux marins esquissa un sourire légèrement édenté:

-Osez dire que vous en avez pas un peu profité, hein?

-Comment ça?

-Bah, vot' copain, là, ça m'a l'air d'être un fameux emmerdeur, non?

Dégel sourit légèrement:

-Disons qu'il est particulier… Mais je ne vois pas le rapport.

-Bah, c'est une sorte de châtiment divin on dirait!

Et il ricana en zieutant le Scorpion du coin de l'oeil. Dégel hésita:

-J'avoue, c'était peut-être délectable les premières secondes mais là, il me fait presque pitié.

Le marin attendit une seconde avant de rire franchement:

-Haha! Qui l'aurait cru: un invincible Chevalier d'or terrassé par le mal-de-mer! Haha! Donnez-lui un peu de pain: un peu de solide dans l'estomac peut pas lui faire de mal.

Le Verseau sourit et se dirigea vers la cale:

-Merci.

-Si j'étais vous, je le laisserai dégobiller encore quelques minutes juste pour qu'il reste tranquille!

Kardia se redressa, les yeux légèrement rougis et le visage livide. Il désigna le marin avec un doigt accusateur au bout duquel pointait un ongle rouge sang:

-Toi! J'te jure que je vais te buter quand on s'ra arriv… *glps*… vés….

Le Scorpion ferma les yeux, la main plaquée sur sa bouche: il avait l'impression que le bâteau tout entier bougeait au point de se retourner, que les vagues étaient déchaînées et heurtaient la coque de plein fouet dans le seul but de les faire chavirer,…  
Chaque secousse était une vraie torture pour son estomac et pour sa tête…

Lui, le grand Chevalier du Scorpion, en train de gerber comme un faible à cause de quelques vaguelettes et devant Dégel, en plus!  
La honte!

Kardia déglutit et osa ôter sa main pour inspirer profondément avant de souffler:

-Ca va un peu mieux?

Le Scorpion leva des yeux rougis vers la droite et rencontra le regard légèrement inquiet de Dégel. Il haussa les épaules:

-Comme tu peux le voir…

-C'est bien que tu sois venu sur le pont: si tu t'étais obstiné à rester à la cale, crois-moi: ça serait bien pire.

-Mouais… *glps* Je suis pas sûr…

-Crois-moi: le mouvement des vagues se ressent beaucoup plus fort à la c…

Mais il se tût lorsque Kardia leva une main juste devant son visage, l'autre pressée contre sa bouche:

-La ferme. Ne dis plus rien concernant cette saloperie de flotte à la con!

Grommela-t-il d'une voix étouffée, plus suppliant qu'impérieux. Dégel esquissa un demi sourire et s'assit aux côtés de son frère d'armes en poussant un léger soupir:

-L'air marin ça fait un bien fou…

-Ha ha, ha ha… (Ricana le Scorpion) Très subtil le changement de sujet…

-Non, je suis sérieux.

-C'est ça…

Un hoquet incertain le fit sursauter et Dégel eut un mouvement de recul:

-Si tu dois vomir, évite juste de le faire sur moi, ok?

-J'essayerai de m'en souvenir.

Le Verseau esquissa un sourire et il tendit la main à Kardia:

-Tiens: mange un peu, ça te fera du…

Mais le visage, pourtant brun, du Scorpion venait de virer au livide tirant sur le jaunâtre et il écarquilla des yeux horrifiés avant de rouler vers la gauche et de tourner son visage vers la mer. Dégel poussa un léger soupir et il se pencha pour retenir les cheveux bleus qui tentaient de s'échapper du dos du Scorpion:

-Qu'est-ce que tu.. Fous?

Hoqueta Kardia entre deux frissons. Le Verseau souffla:

-Je t'aide: c'est ce que les amis font.

Le Scorpion se redressa légèrement et posa un regard hésitant sur son frère d'armes:

-Les amis?

-Hé bien, oui. Comme ce que tu as fait pour moi cette nuit…

Souffla Dégel en refoulant la rougeur qui tentait d'envahir ses joues. Kardia resta interdit un instant puis sourit:

-Ha… Je vois… Alors… On peut dire qu'on l'est vraiment?

-De quoi?

-Bah… Amis.

Dégel sourit et tendit un petit morceau de pain au Scorpion:

-Bien sur.

Kardia hésita face à ce bout de nourriture qui semblait le narguer puis, il tendit une main tremblante et mâchouilla lentement la mille de pain, sceptique…  
Quand il l'eut avalée, il appuya la tête sur le rebord du pont et poussa un long soupir:

-Pourquoi moi?…

Un léger sourire étira les lèvres de Dégel qui répondit, narquois:

-Ca doit être une histoire de karma, si tu veux mon avis…

-T'ain mec, faut plus que tu traînes avec cet illuminé d'Asmita: il déteint sur toi et ce style te va pas du tout!

Le Verseau leva les yeux au ciel:

-Finalement, je te préférais peut-être silencieux…

Kardia haussa un sourcil puis sourit et…  
Grimaça avant de pousser un long gémissement en se balançant d'une torsion du buste vers les flots:

-Haaannn… Je déteste être malade…

$s$s$s$

-Attends mais tu veux dire qu'il va falloir reprendre cette saloperie de bateau de mes deux pour revenir?!

-Ton esprit de déduction me surprendra toujours, Kardia.

-Non mais, sérieux?! J'ai l'impression de me taper la plus grosse cuite de ma vie et je suis plus sobre qu'une baleine!

Dégel se retourna à demi:

-Plus sobre que quoi?

Kardia secoua la main, agacé:

-Oh ça va hein! J'crève la dalle et c'est le premier truc qui m'est venu à l'esprit! Bref, ne change pas de sujet comme ça en croyant que j'ai rien vu et que je suis tombé dans le panneau comme le premier des imbéciles!

Dégel soupira:

-Oui.

-Hein?

-Oui il faudra prendre le bateau pour rentrer en Grèce.

-Whaaaaaat?!

S'écria le Scorpion si fort que Dégel eut l'impression que ses tympans venaient d'exploser. Le jeune garçon aux cheveux verts se recula précipitamment et gronda, sourcils froncés:

-Non mais ça va pas?

-Et y'a pas moyen de faire autre chose? Un autre chemin? N'importe lequel?!

-Si tu veux faire tout le tour en passant par le continent, tu le feras tout seul! Hors de question que je fasse un détour si énorme!

-Ok: pas de soucis: j'ai pas besoin d'une nounou. Je rentrerai donc à pied! Le bateau, très peu pour moi!

Dégel soupira profondément:

-Kardia…

-Nan mais je suis sérieux hein! Je suis un grand garçon et je pense franchement être capable de me défendre tout seul!

Le Verseau se retourna avec froideur et feula en posant un doigt accusateur sur la poitrine de son frère d'arme:

-Le Grand Pope ne veut pas qu'on se sépare! Surtout pas pour une broutille telle qu'un simple trajet en bateau!

-Parle pour toi! ce trajet c'était un enfer pour moi!

Dégel se détourna:

-Au fond… Ce sera un bon entraînement.

-Comment ça?

Soupira le Verseau. Kardia resta silencieux un cours instant puis murmura:

-Pour après.

-Quoi?

-J'espère que tu ne penses pas à un paradis après la mort, Dégel, parce que tu risques d'être fort déçu.

Le Français hésita, ne sachant pas quelle attitude adopter face au calme soudain du Scorpion. Puis, il ajusta la lanière de sa Pandora Box sur son épaule et se détourna:

-Bon… Allons-y: Paris est encore loin, ne perdons pas de temps.

Kardia le regarda s'éloigner de quelques pas avant de passer une main lasse dans ses cheveux et de soupirer:

-Mouais…

$s$s$s$

_Son coeur bat à tout rompre. Sa gorge est sèche et son front est trempé de sueur._

_Il court de toutes ses forces, malgré ses jambes qui semblent prêtes à l'abandonner à chaque nouveau pas. Malgré le hurlement douloureux de ses poumons le suppliant de s'arrêter._

_Le garçon halète et dissimule sa bouche avec la paume de sa main pour empêcher les cendres d'y entrer._  
_Des larmes roulent le long de ses joues et soudain, il trébuche et s'effondre en poussant un cri de surprise et de douleur._

_Il ne prend pas le temps de regarder son coude douloureux et se recule à toute vitesse contre le reste d'un mur qui se dresse derrière lui, poussant un glapissement effrayé._

_Là, devant lui, au milieu des flammes ardentes, se dresse une énorme silhouette d'un noir de jais de laquelle émane une aura plus sombre encore. Le garçon écarquille des yeux horrifiés et des larmes de terreur s'échappent de ses yeux alors que les lourdes ailes de métal noir s'ouvrent en un claquement sec._

_Le petit garçon recule autant qu'il le peut mais le monstre se penche sur lui et le petit ne peut détacher ses yeux des cornes qui lui font face jusqu'à ce que les yeux de la bête plongent dans les siens._  
_Rouge ardent mêlé d'or…_

_L'enfant aux yeux clairs entrouvre la bouche et le monstre noir ouvre grand son énorme gueule pour gronder d'une voix tout droit sortie des profondeurs des Enfers:_

_-Je te ferai brûler, stupide et insignifiance larve humaine._

_Le garçon écarquille des yeux terrifiés lorsque le souffle brûlant du monstre fouette son visage avant qu'un océan de feu ne déferle sur lui. Le garçon sent le feu l'envahir, brûler sa peau, son corps, se concentrer sur son coeur…_

_Le petit pousse un hurlement lorsque son coeur s'embrase et la Vouivre éclate d'un rire terrifiant alors que Kardia se sent exploser de l'intérieur, consumé par un feu encore plus terrible que celui du monstre…_

$s$s$s$

Kardia ouvrit les yeux en un sursaut et se redressa d'un mouvement brusque.

Haletant, le visage et le corps trempé de sueur, le jeune garçon porta une main tremblante à son front, les yeux exorbités et le souffle court. Il haleta encore un court instant avant de se tourner brusquement vers la droite et de souffler légèrement: Dégel est là, endormi.  
Paisible et inconscient du sommeil agité de son frère d'armes.

Kardia essaya respirer le plus silencieusement qu'il le pouvait mais la réalité du rêve mettait un temps fou à le quitter et ses halètements semblaient plus bruyant même que les battements effrénés de son coeur et du sang pulsant dans ses tympans. Le Scorpion poussa un long soupir tremblant et se recoucha lentement sur ses draps: et posa la paume de sa main sur ses yeux et son front.

Ils avaient remonté l'Italie le long de la côte Est de la fameuse « botte » pendant 4 jours et, à présent, ils traversaient le pays en largeur en vue de contourner par l'Ouest la grande chaîne de montagnes se situant entre la France et l'Italie (Dégel avait dit les « Aples »… Ou un truc dans ce genre…).

Et le Scorpion avait enfin réussi à convaincre son confère d'acheter une tente pour économiser de l'argent pour se permettre d'avoir une chambre correcte pour eux-deux une fois arrivés à Paris.  
Cette nuit, ils campaient au milieu d'une épaisse forêt et, vu le léger bruit de chute régulière sur les pans de la tente, il pleuvait doucement…

Comme si la pluie voulait bercer la nuit agitée du Scorpion.

La respiration de Kardia se calmait peu à peu et il poussa un nouveau soupir:

-Tout va bien… Ce n'est qu'un… Mauvais rêve… Il n'y a pas à s'angois…

Une quinte de toux l'empêcha de terminer sa pensée et il porta la main à sa bouche pour étouffer le bruit susceptible de réveiller Dégel. Et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux…

-Non…

Du sang.

Du sang tachait la paume de sa main.  
Si rouge comparé à la soudaine pâleur de sa peau…

Le jeune garçon écarquilla les yeux et porta vivement les mains à sa poitrine pour les presser contre son coeur, froissant sa chemise, lorsque son coeur manqua un battement.

-Pas maintenant…

Sa bouche s'ouvrit sur un halètement de douleur puis, il grimaça et ferma les yeux lorsque son coeur s'embrasa soudainement.

Des larmes de douleur et de fièvre se pressèrent au bord de ses yeux, menaçant à tout instant de rouler sur ses joues brûlantes mais le Scorpion se fit violence et se leva en grimaçant, les sourcils froncés: il pleuvait dehors… La pluie glacée ferait l'affaire…

Kardia se mordit la langue lorsqu'un léger gémissement de douleur franchit la barrière de ses lèvres et il ouvrit un pan de la tente d'un mouvement de bras. Sans se soucier de la pluie qui tombait, il s'éloigna en titubant, les mains pressées sur sa poitrine, le visage déformé par une grimace de pure douleur.

Dégel ne devait surtout pas savoir! C'était pour ça qu'il devait absolument sortir pour éviter qu'il ne se réveille et le voie dans un état pareil!

Kardia marcha quelques minutes avant de se laisser tomber au pied d'un arbre et de lever un visage haletant vers le ciel gris: un demi-sourire étira ses lèvres brûlantes lorsque les gouttes de pluie roulèrent sur ses joues, lui apportant cette petite touche de fraicheur dont il avait tant besoin…  
Il ferma les yeux, les mains froissant sa chemise comme pour arracher cette terrible source de chaleur et de douleur de son emplacement.

Un sanglot de douleur secoua les épaules du Scorpion avant qu'un ricanement ne s'échappe de ses lèvres:

-T'ain… Manquait plus que ça…

Il souffla en grimaçant:

-Ca faisait longtemps… que j'avais plu eu… mal comme ça…

Le Scorpion s'assura encore une fois que la tente était hors de portée de vue avant de se redresser d'un bond et de vite porter le poing à sa bouche: il ne fallait surtout pas que Dégel ne soit au courant du mal qui le rongeait petit à petit.

Kardia ferma les yeux et mordit brutalement son poing jusqu'au sang. Des gouttes roulèrent le long de son avant-bras et il s'adossa à l'arbre en haletant douloureusement. Il détestait être dans cet état…  
Fiévreux, sanglant,…  
Malade…

Mourant.

Comme il commençait à ricaner nerveusement, une nouvelle quinte de toux, plus brutale que la première, secoua son corps tout entier et du sang roula à la commissure de ses lèvres pour finir sa course sur le sol, se mêlant à la boue à ses pieds…

Kardia leva la tête, le coeur battant à tout rompre, s'embrasant de plus en plus, si fort qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait finir par exploser sous la pression. Il serra un poing rageur: quelle injustice!

-Pourquoi?! (Hurla-t-il aux Dieux) Pourquoi moi, hein?! J'avais rien demandé! Je voulais juste vivre, moi! Je suis pas un putain d'égoïste qui veut tout l'or du monde* ou le pouvoir! Est-ce que vivre est trop demander?!

Les larmes roulèrent de la commissure de ses yeux et glissèrent sur ses joues trempées:

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça?… (Soupira-t-il) Pourquoi est-ce que je dois subir ça?… Je n'ai… rien fait de mal…

Il ferma les yeux un instant et grimaça: c'était tellement injuste… (Un sourire étira ses lèvres) Les Dieux… Zeus… Athéna… Hadès… Poseidon… Rien que des conneries tout ça…

Il ricana et rouvrit les yeux:

-et on dit que vous veillez sur nous depuis l'Olympe, hein?… Nan… Nan, les Dieux n'en ont rien à faire de nous, stupides insectes insignifiants… On peut crever la gueule ouverte, ils bougeront pas leurs divins derrières de leurs sièges en or massif pour nous venir en aide…

Il haleta, à bout de souffle:

-Je vous avais rien fait, moi…

Son coeur rata un nouveau battement et il se sentit tomber sur le côté, sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit pour s'en empêcher. Allongé sur le dos, le visage trempé, Kardia se réjouit que Dégel n'était pas pas là pour le voir dans un état aussi pitoyable…

Non!

Dégel ne devait surtout pas savoir…  
Dégel ne devait jamais le voir dans cet état…

Dégel…

Il parvint à murmurer juste avant de perdre connaissance:

-Je ne veux pas mourir…

Doucement, les yeux de Kardia se fermèrent sur les feuilles du chêne agitées par le vent, ne sachant même plus si ce qui mouillait ses joues était la pluie ou bien ses larmes…

-Pitié…

$s$s$s$

Dégel ouvrit lentement les yeux lorsque son réveil interne lui intima de se lever. Il s'étira rapidement en soufflant:

-Debout: il est l'heure d'y aller.

Silence.

Dégel fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers la gauche:

-Kar…

Il écarquilla les yeux: la couchette avait été rangée et les affaires de son frère d'armes étaient prêtes et rangées. Le jeune garçon aux cheveux verts fronça légèrement les sourcils: depuis quand Kardia se levait-il de si bonne heure? Inquiet malgré tout, il projeta son cosmos à l'extérieur, à la recherche de celui de son frère d'armes et poussa un léger soupir rassuré: Kardia était juste là, dehors.

Le Verseau s'habilla en vitesse, replia ses affaires et sortit calmement de la tente, curieux malgré tout de voir ce que manigançait ce tordu de Scorpion.  
Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il vit donc Kardia, assit tranquillement sur la branche de l'arbre le plus proche, grignotant un reste de quignon de pain. Le jeune garçon aux cheveux bleus se redressa et sourit:

-Bien le bonjour, la marmotte!

Dégel haussa un sourcil suspicieux:

-Certes… Ton réveil matinal relève presque du miracle. Quel Dieu dois-je remercier pour cette efficacité soudaine?

-Excellent… Très comique!

Le Scorpion se laissa tomber de son perchoir et fit un petit mouvement supérieur avec ses sourcils, provoquant délibérément son frère d'armes:

-T'es juste jaloux de mon talent naturel.

-Ca doit être ça, oui.

Kardia sourit puis désigna le sol devant lui:

-Bref: j'tai préparé le déjeuner, vite fait, comme ça on s'casse au plus vite!

Dégel fronça les sourcils et le Scorpion aboya:

-Quoi?! T'as pas confiance? C'est que du pain, hein! J'ai pas pu le rat…

-Tu as une mine affreuse.

Le coeur de Kardia tressauta dans sa poitrine et il balbutia:

-Qu-Quoi?

-Tu n'as pas idée de la taille des cernes sous tes yeux: tu te lance dans la musculation de tes paupières?

Taquina à demi le Verseau. Kardia déglutit difficilement puis ricana, dissimulant sa gêne du mieux qu'il le pouvait:

-Haha… Ouais… Nan mais j'ai pas bien dormi à cause de la pluie, t'inquiète.

Dégel fronça les sourcils mais comprit bien vite que Kardia ne parlerait pas de la cause réelle de son insomnie. Mais franchement, le Scorpion avait une tête horrible: de larges cernes mauves, le visage livide…

Le regard aiguisé du Verseau se plissa légèrement mais il ne dit rien de plus et se mit à manger, tournant le dos au Scorpion qui entreprenait de démonter la tente en sifflotant.  
Dégel fronça les sourcils: Kardia avait voulu le cacher, mais il avait bien remarqué des marques de sang séché le long de ses lèvres livides.

Mais surtout ce bandage autour de sa main.  
Bandage qui n'était pas là la veille…

Dégel avala sa bouchée de pain: Kardia lui cachait quelque chose.  
Il en était certain…

Et cela l'inquiétait plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre…

$s$s$s$

Traverser l'Italie en largeur leur prit 5 autres jours. Et lorsqu'enfin, ils arrivèrent face au panneau indiquant Paris, leur 32 ème jour de voyage arrivait à sa fin.  
Arrivés au sommet d'une petite colline, Kardia ajusta sa Pandora Box sur son épaule et souffla:

-Tss. Ca pue la mort.

Dégel fronça les sourcils et hocha lentement la tête:

-La mort et la peur.

-Bienvenue en France!

Ironisa le Scorpion en posant la main sur l'épaule de son frère d'armes. Dégel ne fit pas mine de se dégager. Il ajusta simplement son foulard et, son long manteau sombre claquant dans le vent, il se mit en marche vers l'entrée de la ville:

-Allons-y, Kardia.

-Ouais! (Sourit le Scorpion en plongeant les mains dans ses poches) On a un Spectre à buter, nous!

Dégel soupira:

-Certes…

$s$s$s$

Au sommet d'un bâtiment situé à l'entrée de la ville, une silhouette drapée de noir esquissa un sourire machiavélique et passa une langue gourmande sur ses lèvres:

-Il vous en a fallu du temps, misérables Chevaliers d'Athéna…

La silhouette attrapa une petite fiole à sa ceinture et la porta à ses lèvres:

-Le Pope se ramollit, on dirait…

Le liquide carmin coula dans sa bouche et, une fois la fiole vide, il la jeta dans le vide. Les lèvres trempées de sang, le Spectre esquissa un terrible sourire, dévoilant une rangée de dents acérées:

-Je vous attendais: enfin, la partie peut commencer…

* * *

Et voilou! J'espère que ça vous a plu ^^

*(techniquement, il a déjà une armure en or... mais là n'est pas la question!)

Je ne sais pas quand je pourrai vous offrir la suite mais sachez que, même si ça vous semble long, je n'abandonne absolument pas les tics en cours! :')

Encore merci à tous pour vos encouragements et reviews et à la prochaine ;)

Bisous! ^3^


	7. Chapter 6

Salut tout le mooonde! :D Comment allez-vous?

Haruka: Je suis contente qu'elle t'ait plue ^^ Et oui, Dégel est et reste le digne porteur de son armure et de son signe X) C'est un petit malin ;P Encore merci pour ta review et pour ton soutien! ^^

Sur ce, (je vous ai déjà assez fait languir) je ne vous retiens plus!

Bonne lecture!

(Disclaimer: Aucun des perso ne m'appartient si ce n'est Orion et Samaël... Vous allez voir... :P) (Ah et attention, langage fleuri de Kardia et scène assez trash... :/ j'espère que vous aimerez quand même ^^)

* * *

La mort.

C'est la première impression que laissa Paris dans l'esprit de Kardia.  
Une odeur de mort et de peur qui flottait en permanence dans les rues de la ville et ce, où qu'ils aillent.

Le Scorpion fronça le nez:

-Ca empeste!

Dégel ne répondit pas, se contentant d'observer la misère environnante avec une légère lueur d'horreur dans les yeux: les pavés étaient jonchés de boue et des rats grouillaient à chaque coin de rue.  
Le Français plissa légèrement les yeux: Paris avait bien changé…

Il avait l'impression qu'il faisait gris depuis qu'ils étaient entré dans l'enceinte de la ville et pourtant, il devait être près de midi…

Dégel soupira légèrement: un Spectre était derrière tout ça, il était de leur devoir de délivrer le peuple de cette ère de malheur…

Une femme les observa s'éloigner et cracha sur leur passage avant de faire rentrer ses enfants dans le taudis qui lui servait de maison, le visage noir de crasse et les joues creusées:

-Sales bourgeois!

Une veine palpita sur le front de Kardia et il serra le poing en grognant de vagues menaces à l'adresse de la femme. Mais comme il faisait mine de faire un pas, Dégel l'arrêta:

-Inutile: ils n'ont rien et nous semblons avoir tout…

-Et donc c'est une raison pour qu'elle me crache à la gueule?

-Non: mais c'en est une pour qu'on fasse comme si on n'avait rien vu.

Le Scorpion souffla, faisant voler une mèche de cheveux bleus qui lui gâchait la vue:

-Fais chier…

Le Français baissa légèrement la tête avant de se redresser:

-Viens: allons chercher un endroit où loger.

Ils longèrent la Seine et finirent par s'arrêter devant un bâtiment de pierre et n'avait d'auberge que le nom. Sombre, miteuse, sujette aux douces effluves du fleuve…  
La classe totale!

-Bon… (Soupira Dégel) Je pense que nous n'avons pas le choix.

-Ouh là! (S'écria Kardia en secouant les mains) Sérieux, on va dormir dans cette auberge chelou?! Plutôt crever! Autant dormir dans la tente!

-Tu vois une autre solution peut-être?

Grinça le Verseau en fronçant les sourcils. Kardia grinça des dents:

-Tss… Je suis là depuis moins d'une journée et j'en ai déjà marre de cette ville!

Dégel se retourna et le fusilla du regard:

-Tu ne sais rien de la misère dans laquelle ils vivent.

-Moi? Je ne connais rien à la misère? (S'exclama le Scorpion) Et vivre dans les rues sans avoir de quoi se nourrir, c'est pas la misère peut-être?

-Tu ne sais pas dans quelle atmosphère ils vivent! C'est la Terreur ici! N'importe qui peut-être trahi par n'importe qui et pour n'importe quoi! Ces gens vivent dans l'incertitude et dans la peur du soir au matin!Alors ne dis rien, vu?

-Ouhh! (Ricana Kardia) Tu t'énerves, mon petit Dégel? Susceptible sur les bords?

-Je ne suis pas susceptible: c'est juste que tu parles sans sav…

-Ca va commencer!

Les deux Chevaliers se retournèrent d'un seul mouvement, sur leur garde… Et Kardia haussa les sourcils:

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette merde?…

Un jeune homme qui devait avoir plus ou moins leur âge trottinait dans la ruelle en souriant de toutes ses dents (enfin… exceptées les manquantes mais bon!) et exhortant les gens à sortir la tête de leurs chaumières:

-Venez tous! Vite! Tous à la place de Grève!

Les gens commencèrent à sourire et tous abandonnèrent leur travail pour s'en aller à la suite du garçon. L'aubergiste, car ça devait être lui, sortit de son établissement en se frottant les mains, un large sourire sur les lèvres:

-Ah! Ils ont pris leur temps!

Comme il allait s'éloigner à son tour, Dégel l'accosta:

-Excusez-moi monsieur…

-C'est quoi ce bordel?

L'interrompit Kardia, les poings sur les hanches. Comme le Français levait les yeux au ciel, le bonhomme haussa les sourcils:

-Quoi? C'est quoi cette langue de barbare?

Dégel fusilla le Scorpion du regard et lui intima silencieusement de se taire une bonne fois pour toute. Puis, il se tourna vers l'aubergiste:

-Du Grec, mais là n'est pas la question. Que se passe-t-il donc?

Le bonhomme éclata d'un gros rire bourru:

-Haha! Grec! Pourtant vous maîtrisez bien le Français vous! C'est pour ça que vous n'êtes pas au courant!

Dégel esquissa un sourire qui se voulait jovial:

-Comment ça?

-Keskidit?! (Geignit le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus en tapant le sol d'un pied impatient) J'comprends rien à c'que vous vous racontez!

Nouveau regard rageur du Français.  
Nouveau soupir de la part de Kardia…

-Tain…

L'aubergiste lissa sa moustache d'un doigt et dit d'un air mystérieux:

-Le mieux serait que vous veniez voir par vous-mêmes!

-Voir quoi?

-Si vous voulez savoir, suivez-moi.

Et le bonhomme s'éloigna en trottinant non sans avoir dévisagé le Scorpion avant de ricaner un vague « Fufufu! Un Grec! »

Kardia sentit quelques cheveux se hérisser dans sa nuque et il s'écria:

-Ouuhh! Je sens que je vais le défoncer ce mec! Je suis sûr qu'il m'a insulté dans sa sale langue de paysan!

-Tais-toi et arrête d'être si méfiant! Viens.

Dit simplement Dégel en trottinant à la suite de l'aubergiste pour ne pas le perdre. Kardia roula des yeux désespérés et gémit:

-Maisheuuu! Je comprends pas ce qui se passe!

Dégel s'arrêta net et retint un soupir: ça lui rappelait vaguement son arrivée en Grèce. Une langue qu'il ne comprenait pas… Des coutumes étranges… Des visages inconnus…  
Cette horrible sensation de solitude.

Alors, le Français se retourna et prit le temps d'expliquer la situation à Kardia:

-Ils se rendent tous sur la place de Grève pour un événement qui leur tient fort à coeur.

-Et c'est quoi cet événement à la con?

-Aucune idée.

Kardia ajusta la lanière de sa Pandora Box et se craqua les doigts, un large sourire sur les lèvres:

-Bah alors, qu'est-ce qu'on attend? Suivons-les!

Tout en courant, Dégel captait quelques mots des parisiens et pâlissait à vue d'oeil: le mot sang revenait le plus souvent… Le deuxième étant « mort »…  
Plus ils avançaient, plus il se disait que ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée…

La place de Grève, noire de monde, ressemblait plus à une foire de village qu'à un endroit civilisé. et en son centre…

Dégel devint subitement livide tandis que Kardia murmurait, sourcils froncés:

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?…

Un énorme échafaud sur lequel reposait une étrange construction de bois surmontée d'une lame luisante…

Comme Dégel entrouvrait la bouche, le Scorpion l'attrapa par la manche:

-Viens, on va voir ça de plus près!

-Non! Arrête, Kardia!

Mais le Grec ne le lâchait pas et ils se frayèrent un chemin à travers la foule pour se retrouver au second rang de populace amassée devant l'échafaud. Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus se gratta le sommet du crâne:

-Je me demande à quoi ça sert, cet engin…

Il plissa les yeux et, soudain, une étrange lueur éclaira son regard clair: le bois du plancher avait la couleur d'une barrique de vin et dégageait une odeur âcre terriblement reconnaissable. Celle qui règne dans les abattoirs…

-Du sang?…

Un spasmes dégoûté secoua le Français à ses côtés lorsque lui aussi remarqua l'étrange couleur du bois et il souffla, la main pressée sur sa bouche:

-Allons-nous en.

-Non, attend: je veux voir ça…

Murmura Kardia, ébahi.

Franchement, Dégel se dit qu'il ferait mieux de laisser le Grec seul face à cette chose. Mais, sachant parfaitement qu'il ne parlait pas un mot de français et surtout, connaissant son tempérament, il serait risqué pour la population de le laisser déambuler seul dans les rues de Paris sans surveillance!

Soudain, un homme grimpa sur l'échafaud et la masse se tût d'un coup. L'homme déplia un long papier et d'une grosses voix rocailleuse, lut lentement les chefs d'accusation.

Kardia murmura:

-Qu'est-ce qu'il dit? Que se passe-t-il?

Dégel déglutit et entreprit de traduire les paroles de l'homme:

-Il parle de… D'accusations… Il y a trente-deux inculpés…

Kardia fronça les sourcils, sans quitter l'homme des yeux:

-Inculpés de quoi?

Dégel secoua la tête:

-Ce serait trop long à traduire individuellement… Mais ce sont des bagatelles. De trahison pour la majorité, de collaboration,… Des choses de ce genre…

Le Scorpion poussa un grognement compréhensif et intima à Dégel, d'un mouvement de tête, de continuer son travail:

-Donc… Sur les 32 accusés: 4 sont bannis, 3 sont emprisonnés à vie et les autres seront…

Le Français aux yeux améthystes devint soudain livide et sa mâchoire sembla se décrocher sous le coup de l'horreur. Kardia le regarda, mi-étonné, mi-impatient:

-Ben quoi? Et les autres?

Dégel ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois avant de parvenir à balbutier:

-Seront… Condamnés à mort.

Le Scorpion fronça les sourcils:

-Quoi? Maintenant?

Hochement de tête.

-Avec ce truc?

Nouveau mouvement de tête, accompagné d'un filet de voix:

-Allons-nous en.

Mais comme le Scorpion ouvrait la bouche pour protester, l'homme termina d'énoncer les prénoms des condamnés, descendit de l'échafaud et des tambours résonnèrent soudain.  
Sur la rive gauche de la Seine s'élevait un tonnerre de cris qui se rapprochait inévitablement d'eux et Dégel murmura:

-C'est pas vrai…

Comme il resta muet d'horreur, la foule toute entière se mit à pousser des cris, des rires, à cracher insultes et crachats aux visages des condamnés qui étaient tirés et poussés plutôt qu'avançaient.

Les deux jeunes hommes étaient trop loin de ce cortège funeste pour apercevoir les visages des condamnés et ils ne les virent réellement que lorsque le premier d'entre eux fut monté sur l'échafaud.  
Lorsqu'il vit les poings de son frère d'armes se serrer, Dégel en profita pour l'attraper doucement par l'épaule :

-Viens: ce n'est pas notre travail de regarder ça. On ne peut rien faire pour eux…

-Qui a dit que je voulais les aider?

Un frisson de terreur parcourut la colonne vertébrale du Verseau et il souffla:

-Co… Comment?

Le condamné devait avoir une vingtaine d'années, maximum. Son crime devait sans doute être son niveau de naissance… Trop bien né, à la mauvaise époque…

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

Le jeune homme poussa des hurlements lorsque les aides du bourreau lièrent ses mains et le poussèrent sans ménagement jusqu'à la table de la guillotine pour l'y attacher solidement.

Le Scorpion se retourna lentement et Dégel eut un léger mouvement de recul:

-Kardia?…

La table bascula, la tête du noble se trouva juste dans la trajectoire du couperet luisant et il poussa un nouveau hurlement terrorisé, implorant la pitié des bourreaux et de la foule qui poussait des hurlements hystériques.

Kardia esquissa une sorte d'horrible sourire qui éclaira ses yeux d'une terrible lueur dorée:

-Je veux juste voir à quoi ça ressemble,…

Le bourreau libéra la corde qui maintenait le couperet glacé…

-Une exécution avec cette belle bête…

Dégel écarquilla les yeux et la foule hurla lorsque la lame s'abattit sur la nuque du garçon.

La tête roula dans un panier prévu à cet effet et Kardia se retourna vers l'échafaud, les yeux écarquillés.  
Le coeur du condamné bâtit encore une ou deux fois et un flot de sang carmin éclaboussa les femmes du premier rang qui avaient dégrafé leurs corsages dans l'espoir de devenir plus aptes à porter des enfants.

Le sang gicla sur le visage du Scorpion.

Il inspira profondément, ne fit pas mine de vouloir essuyer son visage…  
Non…

Dégel devint soudain verdâtre et, sans pouvoir se retenir, il tomba à quatre pattes et vomit tripes et boyaux devant ce spectacle infâme.

Kardia passa la langue sur ses lèvres et esquissa un large sourire, les yeux illuminés de cette étrange tache dorée et rouge…

-Tu sais quoi, Dégel?…

Le Scorpion n'attendit pas de réponse et ferma les yeux, ravi:

-Tout compte fait, je pense que je commence à adorer Paris…

Et le couperet tomba une seconde fois.

Tchac.

Tchac…

Et plus il tombait, plus le sourire de Kardia s'agrandissait…

-Magnifique…

$s$s$s$

-Tss… (Persiffla la silhouette enveloppée de noir) Même pas capable de faire face à la mort.

Il repoussa une mèche de cheveux bordeaux qui tombait devant ses yeux:

-Mais le premier à l'air plus intéressant…

Le Spectre fit claquer sa langue conte son palais et se mordilla nerveusement un ongle jusqu'à ce qu'une petite goutte de sang pointe sur sa peau:

-Il y a intérêt à ce que ça soit divertissant quand même! J'ai pas envie de m'être tapé Paris juste pour deux gamins qui portent des armures en Or!

-Orion: as-tu fait ton travail?

Le Spectre aux dents acérées se retourna d'un bond et esquissa un sourire:

-Décidément, arriver en silence devient une habitude, Samaël.

Le deuxième homme plissa ses yeux dorés derrière sa lourde capuche:

-Oui ou non?

Orion se retourna vers son confrère en écartant les bras:

-A merveille: les dés sont jetés. Le traquenard les attend patiemment! Tout sera finit demain.

Samaël poussa un grognement satisfait:

-Parfait.

$s$s$s$

-Dégel?

Silence.  
Kardia s'humecta les lèvres et appela une nouvelle fois:

-Dégel?!

Silence.  
Encore.

Le Scorpion poussa un long soupir et se retourna dans son lit pour s'appuyer sur le coude:

-Tu boudes, monsieur le Français?

Et toujours ce silence…

Kardia poussa un léger « tss » frustré et s'assit:

-Sérieux? Tu râles parce que j'ai pris le lit de droite?

-Arrête de dire des imbécilités et dors, sale pervers sadique.

Le Scorpion ricana:

-Ouuuhh! On me l'avait encore jamais faite celle-là! Mais est-ce que je peux savoir ce que j'ai fait pour mériter un tel traitement?

Dégel se tourna lentement, faisant bruîsser les draps:

-Tu veux dire que tu ne sais pas?

-Bah…

Balbutia Kardia sans pouvoir détacher ses yeux de la gorge du Français. Dégel se redressa à demi:

-Ce qu'on a vu sur la place tout à l'heure était absolument…

-Génialissime!

-Ecoeurant.

Le Scorpion cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et ouvrit la bouche mais Dégel le coupa:

-Il n'y a rien de beau ou encore de « génial » à regarder des êtres humains mourir de la sorte, Kardia.

-Attends: et c'est pour ça que tu râles? C'est pour une connerie de ce genre que tu me fais la gueule depuis ce matin?

S'écria Kardia en se levant d'un bond, rejetant couverture et draps au loin. Le Verseau s'assit et, sourcils froncés, asséna:

-C'est là que tu te trompes: la mort n'est pas une chose à prendre à la légère, Kardia. Une vie humaine n'est jamais insignifiante, jamais. Et la façon dont tu regardais ces hommes mourir…

Le Français secoua légèrement la tête avant de plonger ses yeux améthystes dans ceux du Scorpion:

-Ca m'a dégoûté. Et je ne sais pas si j'ai été malade à cause de ce spectacle, ou à cause de cette lumière qui éclairait tes yeux à ce moment.

Il ferma les yeux un instant puis feula:

-Ce voyage m'avait fait changer d'avis… Je pensais que tu ne te donnais qu'un rôle, un masque de violence et de cruauté pour dissimuler de la gentillesse et de la sensibilité…

Il fixa Kardia une longue seconde avant de cracher:

-Mais je me trompais… Tu n'es qu'un monstre, Kardia… Un monstre indigne de la Chevalerie d'Athéna et de son rôle.

Un tic nerveux agita la joue du Scorpion qui fit un pas menaçant en avant:

-Répète un peu pour voir?

-Tu me dégoûtes.

Dégel retint un glapissement lorsqu'il se retrouva plaqué contre son matelas, les cheveux écartés en couronne autour de sa tête. Il écarquilla les yeux: Kardia se dressait à quatre pattes au dessus de lui, le visage plus sombre que jamais et les yeux éclairés d'une lueur dorée et rouge.

-Qu'est-ce que tu…

Il déglutit lorsqu'un aiguillon rouge sang se plaça sur sa pomme d'Adam et il redressa légèrement la tête, essaya de se dégager…  
Se rendit compte que le Scorpion avait emprisonné ses poignets d'une main…

Dégel écarquilla des yeux horrifiés: si facilement…  
Kardia l'avait immobilisé avec une facilité déconcertante.

Depuis quand avait-il donc cessé de se méfier de lui au point de le laisser approcher à ce point?

Kardia se pencha légèrement en avant et feula, sa voix n'étant devenue qu'un chuintement perfide:

-Tu pensais que j'étais quelqu'un de bien, Dégel?… Hé bien laisse-moi te confirmer tes dires: je suis un monstre.

L'ongle glissa le long de la gorge offerte du Verseau:

-Un monstre vicieux, pervers et surtout dangereux…

Un halètement échappa au jeune homme aux cheveux verts et Kardia se rapprocha encore, leurs nez se touchant presque. Un sourire écarta les lèvres du Scorpion tandis que ses cheveux chatouillaient les joues de Dégel:

-Tu veux savoir ce que je fais aux gens qui me vexent?… Veux-tu être l'objet de la fureur du Scorpion? Serais-tu plus fou que moi?…

-Ka…

Le Scorpion feula et ricana à la fois:

-Qu'y-a-t-il? Tu as peur? Tu voudrais que je te lâche mais en même temps, tu te dis que ce n'est pas si dérangeant? Que ressens-tu, Dégel?

-… Je…

Il frissonna lorsque le Scorpion enfouit son visage dans sa nuque et souffla contre sa gorge:

-Te rends-tu compte que je pourrais te tuer, là maintenant?

Dégel déglutit et essaya de se dégager:

-Laisse-moi!

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que je n'aime pas ce que tu fais, contrairement à ce que tu t'imagines!

-Tu te mens à toi-même, Dégel…

Le Verseau écarquilla les yeux lorsque Kardia se redressa. Le Français plongea dans le bleu des yeux du Scorpion et s'y noya:

-Que te dis-ton coeur?

-Que je suis en danger…

Souffla le Verseau en soutenant le regard de son frère d'arme.  
La lueur dorée éclairant les yeux de Kardia sembla disparaître peu à peu et le Scorpion cligna des paupières avant de se redresser en claquant la langue de dépit:

-Tss… J'vais m'aérer: tu m'as pompé l'air!

Le Scorpion le lâcha brusquement et se leva, enfila une veste et sortit en claquant la porte.

Haletant, Dégel se redressa et porta la main à sa gorge, là où l'ongle rouge l'avait effleuré.  
Il ôta sa main…

Sa paume était tachée de fines gouttes de sang.  
Et ses doigts tremblaient…

Dégel ferma les yeux et serra le poing: cet homme était complètement fou.

Le Verseau se laissa tomber sur son matelas et, les lèvres tremblantes, il voila ses paupières du dos de sa main:

-Imbécile…

Il s'était pourtant juré de ne plus se lier d'amitié avec personne: alors quand avait-il cessé de se méfier de Kardia? Depuis quand accordait-il si facilement sa confiance?

Depuis quand laissait-il un monstre s'approcher de lui à ce point?

Dégel soupira et jeta un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre: Kardia venait de sortir de l'auberge et s'éloignait dans la rue en ruminant, shootant dans les cailloux qui se mettaient en travers de son chemin.

Le Français fixa longuement le plafond et la tâche d'humidité qui s'étirait sur le coin du mur: il devait se concentrer. L'avenir de cette ville, et de centaines de personnes, dépendait de l'issue de sa mission.

Il devait avant tout se débarrasser du Spectre qui hantait ces lieux, et ce, avec l'aide de Kardia.  
Et pourtant, il commençait à se demander lequel des deux était le plus dangereux…

Pour lui et pour le reste du monde…

$s$s$s$

-T'ain! Il m'inssuporte quand il est comme ça!

Le Scorpion leva les mains et fit la grimace, prenant soudain un air supérieur et une voix aigue:

-Regardez-moi! Je suis Dégel de la Cruche à Eau, grand Seigneur de France, et je sais tout mieux que tout le monde! J'en sais même plus sur vous que vous-même! Fufufu!

Kardia leva le pied et shoota violemment dans une bouteille vide qui venait de traverser sa route:

-Bordel! Je déteste ces connards d'intellectuels sûrs d'eux!

La bouteille alla s'écraser contre le mur d'une maison et explosa en mille morceaux en un grand bruit. Le Scorpion grinça des dents et plongea ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon en lin:

-En plus il fait froid ici! Je déteste le froid, bordel!

Kardia leva la tête, chercha vainement quelques étoiles dans le ciel…  
Et une goutte de pluie s'écrasa sur sa joue:

-T'ain… Journée de merde jusqu'au bout…

Grommela-t-il avant de se mettre à marcher et de…

Le Scorpion s'arrêta soudain lorsqu'un léger ricanement lui parvint et il se tourna vivement vers la ruelle à sa gauche:

-Qui est là?

Grogna-t-il, s'attendant déjà à devoir tabasser un ou deux alcooliques de première (ou encore une ou deux filles de joie! Ce pays était si imprévisible!) mais la voix qui lui répondit était bien trop lucide:

-Allons allons… Est-ce ainsi qu'on s'adresse à un inconnu?

Deux yeux bordeaux s'ouvrirent dans l'obscurité et un sourire aux dents acérées écarta les lèvres de l'inconnu:

-Aurais-tu peur, Chevalier?

Demanda-t-il d'une voix aussi tranchante qu'un couteau en s'avançant dans la lumière de la lune, enveloppé d'une longue cape sombre.  
Kardia fronça les sourcils et feula:

-T'es qui pour me dire ça?

L'homme s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui et son sourire s'élargit:

-Tu serais donc si peu perspicace?

Kardia esquissa une grimace agacée et grinça:

-Avec une tronche comme la tienne… Avec cette aura… Je parie mon armure que t'es cette saloperie de Spectre qu'on doit buter. J'me trompe?

L'homme se mit à ricaner et ôta lentement sa capuche sombre, dévoilant une tignasse bordeaux dont quelques mèches tombaient sur son visage:

-Quel esprit de déduction! Et quel tact! Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi Athéna à besoin de s'entourer d'autant d'imbéciles! C'est indigne d'une Déesse de la guerre!

Kardia fit un pas menaçant en esquissant un sourire mauvais:

-Tu peux parler toi, Hadès a combien de clébards à ses pieds encore? Une bonne centaine, il me semble. Techniquement, vous êtes plus que nous. A moins que tu ne saches pas compter?

Le Spectre ricana vaguement:

-Je t'ai mal jugé, Scorpion: tu peux compter jusqu'à cent! Tu peux être fier de toi…

Kardia grinça bruyamment des dents et se rua sur le Spectre:

-La ferme!

L'homme aux cheveux bordeaux se décala simplement, évitant le poing de son adversaire, et effleura le bras du Scorpion avec un de ses ongles, un large sourire sur les lèvres:

-Allons, ne sois pas impatient, Chevalier…

Un flot de sang s'échoppa soudain du bras de Kardia et le Spectre esquissa un terrible sourire. Le Scorpion jeta un regard horrifié à son bras et il le pressa contre lui en haletant:

-Que…

Il fit un bond en arrière lorsque les ongles du Spectre manquèrent d'effleurer sa gorge et il grogna:

-Merde!

Il écarta légèrement les bras, hésita à faire sortir son fameux ongle rouge mais le Spectre aux dents acérées sourit:

-Nous nous battrons sérieusement plus tard… Et crois-moi, je meurs d'envie de te faire payer tes paroles.

Il se détourna et, avec un sourire malsain, passa la langue sur ses ongles ensanglantés, tâchant ses lèvres de sang carmin:

-Il me tarde de goûter la saveur de ton sang, Kardia du Scorpion…

-Attends que je te chope: tu vas comprendre ta douleur!

Le Spectre sourit:

-Mais j'y compte bien… Je compte sur toi pour ne pas me décevoir…

Il rejeta légèrement sa cape sombre en arrière:

-Foi d'Orion, Spectre du Requin, de l'étoile terrestre des abysses.

-Peu importe ton nom, je vais t'exploser la tronche!

Orion ricana:

-Tu ferais mieux d'aller t'occuper de ton ami… Je ne suis pas sûr que Samaël soit dans d'aussi bonnes dispositions que moi…

Kardia pâlit subitement:

-Dégel…

Le Spectre passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux bordeaux et s'inclina légèrement:

-Au plaisir, Kardia du Scorpion!

Le Grec se jeta sur lui, toutes griffes dehors mais le Spectre s'était évaporé dans un nuage de fumée sombre.

Kardia atterrit brutalement sur les pavés et roula sur le dos en haletant et grimaçant à la foi:

-Merde…

Son bras lui faisait un mal de chien!  
Et son amour propre était dans un état pitoyable…

Mais soudain, il se redressa d'un bond et s'en fut en trottinant vers l'auberge:

-Dégel!

Il poussa la porte de la chambre, en garde, préparant son ongle et…

Il poussa un soupir: Dégel dormait.  
Indemne.

Le Scorpion se laissa tomber sur son lit et releva la manche de sa chemise en grimaçant:

-Va falloir soigner ça…

$s$s$s$

Debout sur le toit de l'auberge, Samaël demanda au Spectre accroupi devant lui:

-Tout s'est passé comme prévu?

Orion sourit:

-Parfaitement… Le Scorpion est l'impulsif et le Verseau le penseur.

-Tu sais déjà duquel tu t'occuperas.

-Evidemment! (Le Spectre aux cheveux bordeaux sourit) Je tiens à m'occuper de cet arachnide de pacotille…

Repoussant une mèche de cheveux bleus derrière son oreille, Samaël souffla:

-Alors je m'occuperai de mettre fin aux jours du Verseau.

Orion sourit et leva la tête:

-Vivement demain… J'ai tellement hâte…

A ce moment, un éclair déchira le ciel avec un énorme bruit de tonnerre.

Sur la place, le couperet de la guillotine luisait, attendant patiemment son heure…

* * *

Et voilà! :D J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu! ^^

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé et à bientôt!

Je vous aime!


End file.
